Un ange à mes côtés
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: Séquelle de "Le goût de l'amour" Comment Duo fait face à son passé lorsque celui-ci revient bouleverser la vie paisible qu'il mène avec Heero. Pardonnera-t-il à ceux qui lui ont fait tant de mal ?


**Titre**** :** Un ange à mes côtés

**Auteur**** :** Shinigami

**Genre**** :** OOC, UA, romance

**Couples**** :** 01x02

Merci à **Lybertys** pour la correction de cet os.

**NDLA** : Comme indiqué dans le résumé, cette histoire est une séquelle de mon os, Le goût de l'amour, mais elle peut être lue indépendamment. Ne pas avoir lu la première nous vous gênera pas pour la compréhension de cet os.

NDLA 2 : Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) bêta lecteur/trice. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous êtes intéressé(e).

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

POV Duo

Le front collé contre la baie vitrée du salon, je vois sans trop vraiment y faire attention les flocons de neige virevolter au gré du vent hivernal qui s'est mis à souffler en ce début de soirée. Nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre et ce soir, Heero m'emmène au restaurant afin de fêter notre anniversaire. Trois ans déjà… Trois années de pur bonheur passées auprès de l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur. Trois ans durant lesquels j'ai, lentement et avec l'aide précieuse de mon amant, appris à me reconstruire et à m'ouvrir au monde extérieur.

A bientôt vingt-cinq ans, je peux enfin dire que je suis un homme épanouis aussi bien sur le plan sentimental que professionnel. Tout cela grâce à Heero…

A force de patience, de tendresse et de beaucoup d'amour, il m'a apprit à prendre confiance en moi et à ne plus craindre ces coups sous lesquels j'ai grandis. Non, à présent, je suis un homme serein et heureux.

Chaque fois que je repense à tout ce que Heero à fait pour moi, même bien avant que nous soyons en couple et malgré un début de relation plutôt incertaine, mon cœur se gonfle d'un élan d'un amour toujours plus fort et plus profond. Prétendre que cet homme est ma vie ne serait pas mentir… Encore une fois, c'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie… Je lui dois ce que je suis… Il est tout pour moi et il le sait parfaitement, mais contrairement aux personnes que j'ai pu côtoyer par le passé, il n'a jamais usé et abusé de cette emprise inconsciente qu'il a sur moi, se contentant de me rendre la pareil avec tout autant d'intensité.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entends par Heero arriver dans mon dos et sursaute violemment en sentant deux bras puissants entourer ma taille et un corps chaud se coller contre mon dos. Mais très vite je me détends en reconnaissant l'odeur et le toucher empli de tendresse de mon amant. A l'oreille, Heero me souffle :

- Tout va bien, Tenshi ?

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres et sans pour autant détourner mon attention de la fenêtre, je réponds dans un murmure :

- Oui, tout va bien…

- Sûr ? Insiste Heero qui, au bout de trois ans de vie commune, commence à me connaître parfaitement. Je te trouve bien distrait, ajoute-t-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule. C'est rare de te voir aussi calme…

- Rare ne veut pas dire impossible, Heero, je souris alors que ma main rejoins la sienne posée sur mon abdomen. Tout va bien Hee-chan, je t'assure, ajoutais-je plus sérieusement. J'étais juste dans mes souvenirs…

Heero ne répond rien, mais moi aussi je commence à le connaître et si je ne le vois pas, je devine aisément son air contrarié qui lui fait plisser le front. En trois ans, j'ai eu le temps de l'observer à ma guise et d'apprendre les moindres expressions de son visage; même si celle que je préfère reste son sourire. Sentant la tension gagner mon compagnon, je presse ma main sur la sienne pour l'inciter à se détendre. Il me remercie d'un léger baiser papillon dans le cou et je ne peux retenir un frisson de bien-être. Dans ses bras, j'oublie le temps qui passe. C'est Heero qui, finalement, consent à briser le silence apaisant qui nous entoure :

- Tu es prêt, Tenshi ? Il va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller...

- Je suis prêt, honey...

Cependant, le seul geste que j'esquisse c'est un demi-tour sur moi-même pour faire face à mon amant. Noyé dans ses prunelles d'un bleu profond, je murmure, hypnotisé par son regard :

- Hee-chan... Embrasse-moi...

Un sourire illumine le visage trop souvent qualifié de froid et impassible de mon amant. Un sourire mutin se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je me redresse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres tant désirées. D'humeur taquine, Heero s'écarte de moi alors que je vais pour atteindre mon but. Je lui lance un regard faussement courroucé et Heero éclate d'un rire franc. Mon coeur s'emballe et je ne le quitte pas du regard. Une fois calmé, il se penche vers moi et murmure :

- Petit démon...

Son souffle chaud sur mon visage provoque en moi des milliers de sensations de bien-être et je m'abandonne dans ses bras. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes en une caresse aérienne qui m'électrise. Les yeux fermés, j'attends avec une patience de plus en plus incertaine qu'Heero daigne enfin prendre possession de mes lèvres pour un baiser digne de ce nom. Pour ma plus grande frustration, il se contente de les effleurer avec légèreté et je ne peux retenir un gémissement de mécontentement.

A bout de patience, je glisse ma main dans sa chevelure hirsute et indomptable et d'un geste ferme mais non dépourvu de douceur, je l'attire contre moi et m'empare de ses lèvres avec avidité et empressement. Contre ma bouche, je sens Heero sourire et vexé qu'il s'amuse ainsi à mes dépends, j'happe sa lèvre inférieure et la mordille gentiment en guise de réprimande.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive que je me retrouve plaqué sans retenue contre la baie vitrée, les mains de mon amant posées sur la vitre de chaque côté de mon visage. Ma petite vengeance à visiblement l'air de faire son effet, la preuve en est, l'intensité chargée de désir que se dégage du baiser que nous échangeons. Enivré par ce baiser enflammé je m'agrippe d'une main à la chemise d'Heero alors que je me sens perdre contenance lorsque sa langue entraine la mienne dans une danse endiablée.

C'est à bout de souffle et avec difficultés que nous nous séparons enfin. Dans les yeux de mon japonais brille un éclaire de désir et si je m'écoutais, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre et d'embraser ce feu ardent, mais d'autres projets nous attendent dans l'immédiat. Aussi, je m'éloigne sensiblement de mon amant et murmure :

- Honey... Je croyais que nous étions attendus...

Heero se penche vers moi, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres et souffle tout contre ma bouche :

- Petit démon tentateur... Succube de mon cœur...

Fronçant les sourcils je m'écarte de lui et déclare, vexé :

- Succube ? Je ne suis pas une femme Heero !

J'accentue volontairement sur le prénom de mon amant pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement, et le susnommé me répond d'un sourire :

- Je sais Koi... Mais comme un succube tu attises mon désir...

De nouveau, je m'éloigne de mon amant et cette fois-ci, bien qu'amusé, je ne le montre pas et déclare faussement accusateur :

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te déplaire plus que cela habituellement, honey...

Comme précédemment, j'insiste particulièrement sur le qualificatif affectueux, un sourire narquois étirant mes lèvres. Je sais qu'Heero à une patience très limitée à ce genre de provocation, mais dans le cas présent, je ne peux m'empêcher de le provoquer. Douce vengeance...

- Ne me tente pas, Koi, susurre Heero le souffle court, une voile de désir transperçant son regard tumultueux.

Sachant pertinemment que les avertissements de mon amant sont toujours à prendre très au sérieux, j'esquisse un petit sourire contrit et effleure ses lèvres d'un doux baiser en guise de pardon avant de me détacher complètement de lui. Alors que je m'éloigne, un bras puissant enserre mon torse et l'autre mon abdomen et m'attirent contre le corps chaud de mon compagnon. Un sourire tendre étire mes lèvres. J'aime ces signes d'amour et de tendresse qu'Heero a à mon égard, comme s'il cherchait à combler ce manque qui m'a fait défaut tout au long de ma vie. Ses lèvres se posent avec douceur dans mon cou et dans un souffle, il déclare au creux de mon oreille :

- S'ki desu...

- Je t'aime aussi, Love...

Je lève le menton et frôle ses lèvres en un ultime baiser et m'empresse d'échapper à son étreinte, sachant pertinemment ce qui risquait de se passer dans le cas contraire. Dans mon dos, je devine le sourire de mon amant ainsi que son regard posé sur moi, mais je ne cède pas à la tentation que représente son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est main dans la main que nous marchons dans la rue enneigée. Très vite, nous arrivons devant un restaurant japonais réputé et c'est non sans surprise que je vois Heero m'inviter à entrer d'un geste de la main.

Docile, j'entre dans le restaurant, tout de même intimidé par le prestige de l'endroit. Jamais encore je n'étais entré dans un restaurant aussi luxueux. A l'intérieur, je m'arrête laissant Heero me rejoindre. Il me sourit, amusé, et d'une main posée au creux de me dos, il me guide vers le comptoir où un homme d'âge mûr, nous accueil avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Yuy. Vous allez bien ?

- Bonsoir Monsieur Kazusa. Je vais bien et vous-même ?

- Bien, je vous remercie. La même table que d'habitude ?

- Hai, arigato gosaimasu.

L'instant suivant, nous sommes installés à une table un peu à l'écart et joliment décorée. Une fois la commande passée, je demande :

- Tu es déjà venu ? Ils avaient l'air de te connaître...

- Tu es jaloux ? Demande alors Heero, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

- Pas du tout !

Cependant, devant la précipitation avec laquelle je m'empresse de répondre dément mes paroles et le sourire d'Heero s'élargit à cette constatation. Je m'empourpre violemment sous le regard amusé de mon amant dont la main vient rejoindre la mienne sur la table, laissant nos doigts s'entremêler.

- C'est une de mes ex qui m'a fait découvrir l'endroit et je viens de temps en temps lors de repas d'affaires...

- Oh...

Je me sens vraiment stupide et honteux, je détourne le regard, reportant mon attention sur la nappe couleur bordeau. Les doigts d'Heero entrainaient les miens dans un chorégraphie sensuelle en redoublant de douceur comme pour me faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui.. Et ça marche.

La suite de la soirée n'est que perfection et suite d'attention toutes plus touchantes les unes que les autres de la part de mon amant. Tant et si bien que de retour à son appartement, où je vis depuis qu'il à tout fait pour m'aider, je ne peux m'empêcher de le remercier comme il se doit de l'être. Au comble du bonheur, je m'abandonne. Je suis à lui pour toute la nuit et la flamme dans ses yeux pétillants de désir me fait savoir qu'il pense la même chose. Dieu que je l'aime...

Lorsque je m'endors, le réveil affiche une heure indécente. Heero m'a fait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin entre passion et tendresse, sauvagerie et douceur. Quant à moi, je me suis donné à lui comme jamais.

---

C'est un regard posé sur moi avec insistance qui finit par avoir raison de mon sommeil. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière qui entre par les rideaux non tirés. Lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, c'est pour plonger dans une mer cobalt qui me souris :

- Ohayo ma belle au bois dormant, murmure mon vis à vis en me souriant tendrement.

- 'jour, déjà réveillé ? Je demande en étouffant un bâillement.

- Déjà ? Répète-il en riant doucement. Il est quinze heures passées, Tenshi...

- Que ça ? Je gémis en entendant l'heure immorale qu'il était. Suis fatigué, ajoutais-je en prenant un air larmoyant suivis d'un petit sourire mutin. Tu m'as épuisé cette nuit...

- Ben voyons ! S'exclama mon amant en riant. J'ai un amant dépravé et allumeur, se justifia-t-il en faisant mine de bouder. C'est de sa faute à lui !

J'éclate de rire à mon tour, amusé par la réaction enfantine de mon vis à vis et un sourire étirant mes lèvres, je déclare à mon tour :

- Je plaide coupable votre honneur !

Heero, jusqu'à maintenant accoudé au dessus de moi, enfoui son visage dans mon cou tandis que sa main libre allait se perdre sur mon ventre, provoquant en moi un frisson de bien-être. A mon tour, je pose ma main dans son dos, caressant sa peau douce en un geste lent et régulier. Son souffle dans mon cou a le don de m'apaiser et inonde mon corps d'une vague de chaleur bienfaitrice.

- Joyeux Noël mon amour, souffle-t-il après un moment de silence tranquille.

- Joyeux Noël, Honey.

Je sens Heero bouger contre moi et un poids plus important oppresser mon corps. Mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant. Je sais qu'il vient de s'allonger sur moi, en une position sans équivoque, comme il aime à le faire, sans pour autant réclamer une étreinte plus poussée. J'ai vite appris que derrière son apparence froide au premier abord, ce cachait un cœur en or et un intense besoin de tendresse et de chaleur, chose que je me fais une joie de lui donner à volonté jour après jour. Comme moi, mais à un degré moins important, il cache en son cœur un manque de tendresse qui lui vient de son adolescence, à la mort de sa mère. Son père n'étant pas du genre démonstratif question sentiments. Répondant à son besoin d'amour, ma main remonte vers sa nuque, caressant tendrement ses cheveux tandis que la seconde, à présent libre, navigue jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, à la naissance de ses fesses, pour s'y échouer et ne plus bouger.

Heero quant à lui, la tête posée sur mon sein gauche, effleure le droit du bout des doigts. Entre les bras d'Heero, mon corps sous le sien, je me sens à ma place. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Lui seul suffit à mon bonheur. Nous restons silencieux un long moment puis, brisant le silence, je murmure :

- Heero ?

- Hn ? Souffle l'interpelé à moitié endormis.

- Je t'aime.

A présent totalement réveillé, Heero se redresse et plonge son regard dans le mien et un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres, il s'empare de mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionné.

- Moi aussi, mon ange... Moi aussi... Répond-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

C'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui nous ramène un peu trop brusquement à la réalité. Heero grogne pour la forme et après m'avoir volé un dernier et furtif baiser, il se lève et sans la moindre once de pudeur, il quitte la chambre, complètement nu.

Je le suis des yeux, profitant du spectacle divin que m'offrait la vision de ses fesses et de son corps qui n'avaient rien à envier aux sculptures grecques. Une fois Heero hors de mon champ de vision, je m'étire longuement avec paresse. La conversation entre Heero et son interlocuteur s'éternisant, je finis par me lever. Je pioche au hasard un jean et une chemise à Heero et me rend à la salle de bain pour une douche amplement méritée et attendue, le corps poisseux de nos ébats de cette nuit. J'y reste un moment puis sors et, une fois habillé, je rejoins Heero.

Je le trouve à la cuisine, affairé à je ne sais quoi. Il a enfilé un jogging, restant torse nu. D'une démarche féline, je m'approche de mon amant et l'enlace, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne risquait pas de se blesser, bien que je sache parfaitement qu'il m'ait entendu arriver. D'une voix boudeuse, je gémis, plus que je ne parle vraiment :

- Je t'ai attendu sous la douche...

Je devine Heero esquisser un sourire puis répondre :

- Sumimasen, Tenshi... Mais si je te rejoignais, nous savons tous deux comment cela se serait terminé et je te ferais remarquer que le repas de ce soir n'est pas encore prêt...

Je ronchonne pour la forme, mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait à mon amant et cela me fait sourire. Changeant de sujet, je demande, ma curiosité piquée à vif :

- Qui c'était ?

- Trowa. Il nous souhaite un joyeux Noël, de la part de Katoru aussi et ils nous invitent pour le réveillon du 31.

- Oh ! Tu as accepté j'espère ?

- Iie, répond-t-il calmement.

- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je surpris et à la fois terriblement déçu. Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Je plaisante Tenshi, répond alors Heero en se retournant. Bien sûr que j'ai accepté. On passe le réveillon ensemble depuis trois ans, je n'allais pas aller à l'encontre de la tradition sous peine de subir les foudres de mon amant démoniaque, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Esquissant un petit sourire, je réponds :

- T'as plutôt intérêt...

Un nouveau sourire illumine le visage de mon compagnon et je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager. Malgré le temps écoulé, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui a poussé Heero à vouloir me sortir des ténèbres et de la misère qui étaient mon quotidien. Et encore moins la raison pour laquelle il dit être tombé amoureux de moi. Moi qui n'ai rien de spécial alors que lui possède tout, jusqu'à la beauté même des dieux.

Soudain honteux, n'ayant rien de plus à lui offrir que mon cœur et mon corps, je détourne les yeux, baissant la tête. Heero, lui, m'a tout donné, en plus de sa tendresse et de son amour. Il m'a redonné un semblant de dignité en m'offrant un toit et un poste plus haut placé que celui que j'occupais. Mon nouveau salaire suffit amplement pour mes maigres dépenses. Les premiers temps de notre cohabitation, avant même de devenir son amant, j'avais dû me mettre en colère afin de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas être entretenu. Du coup j'ai fini par obtenir que je paye les courses alimentaires et une partie du loyer, même si je sais que c'est une part dérisoire.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce fameux jour où je me suis mis en colère. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me rebellais contre l'autorité et j'avais vraiment crains une quelconque remontrance de la part de mon colocataire. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, celui-ci s'était contenté de me sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Cela m'a d'ailleurs vraiment perturbé et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'Heero était vraiment différent de toutes ces personnes que j'avais connues jusqu'alors. Depuis, je me suis rarement mis en colère, mais le peu de fois où cela est arrivé, toujours Heero me prenait dans mes bras et me félicitait de cette confiance en moi que je retrouvais lentement mais sûrement, d'après lui.

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'Heero se soit battu et continue encore à se battre pour me voir redresser la tête et ne plus me dévaloriser comme on l'avait toujours fait à mon égard, j'ai encore quelques vestiges de réflexes de soumission face à l'autorité. Je sais qu'Heero est triste à ces moments là, mais j'ai été conditionné pendant vingt-deux ans à obéir et à m'effacer sous les coups et les insultes.

Plongé dans mes souvenirs, c'est une main douce mais ferme se posant sur mon menton et me forçant à relever la tête qui me ramène à la réalité.

- Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi, Duo. Jamais... Ni devant personne... Tu dois toujours garder la tête haute...

Combien de fois ais-je entendu ces mots ? J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de les compter, mais malgré tout, elles me font toujours le même effet. Quand Heero me regarde comme il le fait à cet instant, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment important pour quelqu'un et savoir que ce quelqu'un est Heero suffit à me redonner ce courage qui me fait tant défaut.

Je ne réponds rien aux paroles de Heero. Je me contente de le prendre dans mes bras et il me rend mon étreinte, passionnément presque désespérément. Tout dans ses gestes me prouve à quel point il tient à moi. Je l'entends d'une oreille distraite murmurer des paroles en japonais. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles veulent dire, mais j'aime leur consonance et je devine qu'elles se veulent douces et réconfortantes. Nous restons un moment ainsi enlacés et au bout d'un moment, je mets fin à notre étreinte en lui adressant un petit sourire contrit.

- Merci...

Ce n'est qu'un simple mot murmuré, mais il résume tout. Dans ce "merci", je lui déclare mon amour et la reconnaissance incommensurable que je lui voue. Je sais qu'Heero n'aime pas toutes ces preuves de gratitude, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à lui offrir. Mes sentiments, mon corps, mon âme... Alors que je me sens de nouveau partir dans des réflexions trop sombres pour ce jour de fête, les lèvres chaudes et fermes de mon amant se posent sur les miennes en une douce caresse.

Puis, Heero se détacha de moi et me propose un petit déjeuné malgré l'heure tardive. Je refuse poliment, n'écoutant pas les protestations de mon estomac, sachant pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui, comme tous les Noël depuis trois ans, c'est Heero qui prépare le repas. Après un dernier baiser, il m'abandonne le temps de sa douche. Resté seul, j'en profite pour faire un brin de ménage après avoir allumé les guirlandes électriques du sapin qui trône majestueusement au milieu du salon.

Durant la fin de l'après-midi, je me contente de dresser la table avec un soin tout particulier, ayant été expulsé sans ménagement de la cuisine par Heero qui m'a formellement interdit d'y mettre les pieds. Chaque année, c'est le même cinéma. Il tient absolument à me faire la surprise d'un repas qu'il prépare lui-même. Je ronchonne pour la forme, mais au fond, je trouve cela adorable de sa part.

Une fois la table prête pour notre diner en tête à tête de ce soir, je me laisse lourdement tomber sur le canapé et allume la télévision, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie. Je suis très vite rejoins par Simba, mon chaton, qui, âgé de trois ans, à beaucoup grandit, bien qu'il soit plutôt petit pour son âge. Je zappe un instant avant de revenir sur la chaîne initiale qui passe un film pour enfant. Je le suis un moment tout en caressant distraitement Simba qui se met à ronronner, puis finis par m'endormir, bercé par les chansons du film et le ronronnement de mon chat.

C'est une douce caresse et un souffle chaud sur ma joue qui me tir de mon sommeil :

- Duo... Réveille-toi mon ange... Il commence à être tard...

- Hn ? Hee... Hee-chan ?

- Hai. Excuse-moi de t'avoir abandonné cet après-midi, ajoute-t-il d'un air penaud que je trouve adorable.

D'un geste vif, je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres dans le but de le faire taire et passe mon bras libre autour de son cou et l'attire tout contre moi pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Complètement déstabilisé par son équilibre précaire, Heero s'affale sur moi sans la moindre grâce, faisant sursauter Simba qui, mécontent, finis par aller s'allonger de l'autre côté du canapé. J'éclate de rire, suivis de Heero qui, le visage enfoui dans mon cou, cherche une position plus confortable et finit par s'allonger sur moi avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Après cet instant de tendresse, Heero se lève après m'avoir volé un dernier baiser et m'aide à en faire de même. Après quoi, il retourne dans la cuisine d'où s'échappe une délicieuse odeur qui éveil mon appétit et quant à moi, je file dans la chambre pour me préparer. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, j'opte finalement pour une tenue à la fois décontractée et habillée, qui se résume à un jean noir moulant ma taille et évasé à partir des genoux et un pull sans manches à col roulé de la même couleur, sur lequel je fais passer le collier qu'Heero m'a offert pour mes vingt-trois ans. Une petite chaine en or blanc et un pendentif qui représente le kanji du mot "amour".

Passablement satisfait du reflet que me renvoi le miroir, je passe à la salle de bain dans le but de faire quelque chose à mes cheveux qui, à présent, m'arrivent au creux des genoux. Après délibération avec moi-même, je me décide pour une queue de cheval haute. Je me coiffe rarement ainsi, pour ne pas dire jamais, mais je sais qu'Heero aimes lorsque les cheveux tombent librement dans mon dos. Il aime y passer ses doigts et moi, j'aime ses caresses. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à lui, je les laisserais toujours détacher, mais après, c'est une question de nœuds et de gain de temps. Depuis mon histoire de poignet cassé, lorsque j'ai emménagé chez Heero, c'est lui qui me coiffe dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Une fois prêt, je m'assure qu'Heero soit toujours dans la cuisine pour aller déposer les cadeaux sous le sapin et souris en m'apercevant qu'il à eut la même idée que moi. Je reste un moment hypnotisé par la chaleur et la magie qui se dégage de cet arbre richement décoré, m'émerveillant comme chaque année devant la beauté d'un arbre de Noël. J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance, et cela amuse Heero de me voir aussi agité qu'un enfant et au fond de moi, je sais que s'il se donne tant de peine à ce que ce jour soit parfait, c'est pour rattraper tous ces Noël que je n'ai jamais connu.

Une vague d'amour infinie gonfle soudainement mon cœur alors que malgré moi, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Perdu sans cet océan de sentiments, je n'entends pas mon amant arriver et sursaute lorsque sa voix résonne dans l'appartement :

- Du...

Je me retourne, intrigué qu'il ne finisse pas sa phrase et un sourire naît sur mon visage quand je vois mon amant en train de m'observer avec ce que je devine être, une flamme de désir dans les yeux.

- Heero ?

- Ha... Hai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement rauque.

Jamais encore je n'avais vu Heero aussi peu éloquent, mais à la façon qu'il avait de me déshabiller du regard, je compris la raison de son comportement étrange. Un peu gêné d'être ainsi reluqué, je tente de prendre un ton décontracté et demande :

- Tu me cherchais ?

Heero ne répond pas tout de suite, et la tension qui émane de lui, je ne me fais aucune illusion sur les pensées érotiques qui doivent être siennes à ce moment et le simple fait d'y penser me fait rougir.

- Le... Le repas va être prêt... Tu es magnifique, Koi, ajoute-t-il en retrouvant son stoïcisme.

A ces mots, je m'empourpre davantage et en profite pour le détailler à mon tour. Vêtu d'un pantalon en toile noire, simple mais qui lui va à ravir, et de la chemise de la couleur de ses yeux que je lui avais offert l'année précédente pour son anniversaire, il est à tomber. Je lui renvois son compliment et il m'adresse son plus beau sourire, celui qui me fait oublier que la terre peu s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, je ne vois plus que lui. Je me noie dans son regard trop bleu pour être humain. Un ouragan de passion déferle dans ses prunelles cobalt en contradiction avec son visage fermé. C'est cette attitude qu'il adopte en publique et notamment au bureau qui lui a valu le qualificatif d'homme froid et ténébreux, alors que je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que son sang est plus ardent qu'un brasier. Dans son air sûr de lui, j'y lisais ces faiblesses et dans son ton sec et méprisant, j'y entendais toutes les sonorités de son manque de confiance en lui. Ce personnage qu'il s'est créé et s'efforce à être chaque jour reflète son contraire. C'est une facette de sa personnalité que j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre, mais que j'aime tout autant. Je laisse les gens dire ce qu'ils veulent, car dans le regard d'Heero, moi, j'y lis tout l'amour du monde. Chaque jour que Dieu fait, je remercie le ciel de l'avoir mit sur ma route et d'avoir lié nos destins l'un à l'autre.

Je pourrais rester des heures entières sans me lasser à contempler les multiples reflets qui donnent à son regard un aspect presque surnaturel, aussi, je romps le contact visuel non sans rougir. C'est plus fort que moi et je sais de Heero lui-même, qu'il trouve cela attendrissant. Pour ma part, je me fais plutôt l'effet d'une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous et je n'aime pas ça. Après tout, je connais déjà Heero sous toutes ses formes pour avoir explorer son corps dans les moindres détails, alors pourquoi un simple regard suffit-il à me faire rougir ?

Sans me quitter des yeux et se départir de son sourire ravageur, il déplace la chaise, m'invitant silencieusement à venir y prendre place. Je lui rends son sourire et vais prendre place à table. Heero éteint alors la lumière principale de la pièce pour allumer les lumières annexes qui diffusent dans la pièce une agréable et romantique ambiance orangée tamisée.

Le repas fut absolument incroyable. Heero avait préparé une dinde aux marrons, certes très banal, mais sans aucun doute mon plat préféré. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant déposer le plat sur la table, me souvenant du jour où j'avais subtilement fait comprendre à mon japonais que j'adorais ça. C'est bête, mais cela me fait plaisir de voir qu'il s'en est souvenu.

Après un repas des plus copieux, je n'attends pas le dessert pour ouvrir les cadeaux. En réalité, j'ai hâte d'offrir ses cadeaux à Heero et il semble s'en être aperçu car lorsqu'il revient de la cuisine, la bûche entre les mains, il pose le plat sur la table et se dirige vers le sapin.

Je le rejoins très vite et c'est le cœur battant d'excitation et d'appréhension à la fois que je m'agenouille au pied de l'arbre. D'une main fébrile, j'attrape les cadeaux d'Heero, laissant de côté ceux pour Quatre et Trowa et les lui tend. Il doit sentir mon anxiété car lors de l'échange, ses doigts s'attardent sur les miens, en un geste qui se veut apaisant alors qu'il me remercie d'un murmure.

Les poings serrés sur les genoux, je le regarde déballer son premier cadeau. Il contient un service japonais. Ayant cassé par mégarde celui d'Heero, j'avais passé des heures entières à la recherche d'un service aussi beau que le précédent. A cette découverte, un immense sourire illumine le visage de mon homme :

- Il est magnifique, Duo... Merci mon ange...

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise... Je tenais vraiment à remplacer celui que j'ai cassé... Je m'en veux encore tu sais...

Penaud et honteux, je me fais violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'Heero n'apprécierait pas. Une main chaude et douce se pose sur ma joue et Heero déclare :

- On en a déjà parlé Duo...

- Oui mais... Il était à ta mère et...

- Duo ! Me coupe-t-il d'une voix ferme mais sans agressivité.

Je sursaute face au ton employé, n'ayant pas l'habitude de l'entendre hausser le ton et après un soupire, il reprend plus doucement :

- Ce n'est que de la vaisselle, Duo. Arrête donc de te rendre malade pour si peu, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ?

Je me contente d'hocher la tête en guise d'approbation et satisfait, il ajoute :

- Et puis celui-ci est assurément plus beau. Te connaissant, je me doute bien que tu as dû passer un temps incroyable. Que tu l'ai choisi avec amour ne l'en rend que plus beau à mes yeux.

- Mais... Ce service... Ta mère...

- Rien de plus qu'un héritage Duo. Les plus beaux souvenirs sont ceux que je garde dans ma mémoire et dans mon coeur, ne crois-tu pas ?

Je soupire puis acquiesce. Je n'aurai jamais le dernier mot avec Heero, d'autant plus je sais qu'il n'a pas totalement tord. Heero me sourit et se penche vers moi. Il clôture la conversation en happant furtivement mes lèvres. Je reste impressionné et admiratif de la patience dont il fait preuve à mon égard, lui qui n'a jamais été de nature patiente.

Il ouvre ensuite son deuxième cadeau. C'est celui dont j'appréhende le plus sa réaction. D'abord intrigué, il passe sa main sur la couverture puis soulève celle-ci, feuilletant les pages avec une surprise grandissante. Malgré la petite préface expliquant le pourquoi du comment que j'ai écrite en première page, je ne peux m'empêcher de me justifier :

- Je... J'ai trouvé ces photos par hasard... Elles... Elles trainaient dans une vieille boite au fond de l'armoire...

- Comment ? Demande-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotions qu'il m'est toujours étrange d'entendre, l'ayant rarement vu aussi bouleversé.

- Trowa. Il m'a beaucoup aidé pour tout ce qui est de la chronologie...

- Merci Koi... Souffle-t-il en me coupant dans ma phrase.

Mais je ne lui en tien pas rigueur. Les larmes que je vois briller dans ses yeux parlent pour lui et l'ardeur et les sentiments qu'il met dans le baiser qu'il me donne suffisent à me rassurer. Reportant son attention sur l'album photo qui retrace une partie de sa vie, il le feuillète lentement, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Parfois, un sourire étire ses lèvres à la vue des annotations notées par mes soins à côté de certaines photos. Puis, d'une voix ayant retrouvé toute son assurance, il déclare :

- Je n'avais pas le courage de trier ces photos... Trop de souvenirs... Je te remercie du fond du coeur Duo... Cet album est magnifique...

- Tu sais, avouais-je à mon tour, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il ne te plaise pas et que tu comprennes mal mes intentions. Mon but n'était pas de fouiner dans ton passé...

- Jamais ! Je n'ai rien à te cacher Duo. Au contraire, je suis heureux que tu l'ai fait... Car même si je n'ai rien à cacher, c'est toujours difficile pour moi d'évoquer cette période de ma vie...

- Je te comprends Heero...

Oh oui, je ne le comprends que trop bien... Comme Heero un peu plus tôt, je me penche vers lui et effleure ses lèvres en une chaste caresse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il me remercie d'un petit sourire et me souffle un "je t'aime" silencieux avant de reporter son attention sur le dernier paquet. Celui-ci ne contient qu'un simple livre. C'est un présent un peu banal, mais c'est le dernier ouvrage de l'auteur préféré d'Heero. Il possède déjà toutes ses œuvres hormis celui-ci.

Le sourire qui naît sur le visage de mon amant, me rassure et me soulage. Déposant ses présents à côté de lui, il attrape une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur mon épaule et tout en douceur, il m'attire à lui. Docile et amusé, je suis le mouvement et une fois près de lui, il me souffle à l'oreille :

- Arigato Tenshi...

- Je suis heureux que cela te fasse plaisir Hee-chan. J'ai longtemps cherché ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir...

- Ta seule présence est déjà un cadeau en soi...

Un sourire niais étire mes lèvres à cette réponse, ému et déstabilisé par cette réponse des plus inattendues, je ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre que :

- Que t'es bête...

Heero souffle dans mon cou, amusé par mon manque d'élocution. Pour une fois qu'il arrive à me faire taire d'une simple phrase...

Nous restons un moment ainsi enlacés puis, il finit par se détacher de moi, et à son tour, il me tend une pile d'enveloppes, ce qui malgré moi, me met mal à l'aise tout en attisant ma curiosité. J'ai vite prit goût à offrir des cadeaux à Heero ainsi qu'à Quatre et Trowa, mais en recevoir, c'est une autre histoire... Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude. La moindre occasion est un prétexte pour m'offrir un petit quelque chose, allant d'une gourmette en argent à une simple rose rouge. Et toujours ces petites attentions de sa part me vont droit au coeur, comme s'il cherchait à rattraper tous les Noël et les anniversaires que je n'ai jamais fêté durant ma jeunesse.

Timidement, je m'empare de la première enveloppe qui s'avère contenir une carte de visite. Mon cœur s'emballe à cette vision et fébrilement, je retourne la carte pour y lire le verso. Je reste sans voix l'espace de quelques secondes, puis reportant mon attention sur Heero, je demande, n'osant pas y croire :

- C'est vrai ? Tu es enfin d'accord ?

- Je n'ai jamais été contre, Tenshi. Je voulais juste que tu sois suffisamment sûr de toi pour ne pas le regretter...

- Merci, honey...

Un sourire à m'en faire mal aux zygomatiques étire mes lèvres... Depuis le temps que j'attendais, j'allais enfin avoir mon tatouage... J'attrape ensuite la deuxième enveloppe, plus volumineuse que la première pour en sortir un album. Je mets plusieurs secondes à réaliser :

- Hee... Heero ! C'est la version limitée ! Tu l'as ? Comment tu... ?

Heero éclate de rire, et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe, comme il le ferait avec un enfant qui s'émerveille devant son premier jouet et déclare :

- Disons que j'ai des connaissances...

Sans vraiment entendre sa réponse, ayant déjà oublié ma question, je m'exclame :

- Et dédicacée en plus !!

Un nouveau rire s'élève et je reporte mon attention sur Heero, les yeux pétillants d'une joie sans limite.

- Si un simple album suffit à te mettre dans cet état, je ferais peut être bien de reprendre le dernier...

- Pourquoi ?

Intrigué, par cette réflexion, je pose l'album à côté de moi avant d'ouvrir la dernière enveloppe.

- Oh mon Dieu... Hee... Heero c'est... C'est...J'y crois pas ! Le Japon... Heero, on part au Japon !

Retenant à grand peine un cri de joie, je saute au cou de mon amant et, les yeux inondés de larmes de bonheur, je m'empare de ses lèvres avec avidité pour un baiser des plus ardents. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de ma part, Heero reste sans réaction l'espace de quelques secondes puis finit par me rendre mon baiser avec tout autant de passion, répondant au "merci" que je ne peux exprimer autrement.

- Je t'aime tellement Heero...

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. Joyeux Noël, répond Heero entre deux baisers.

- Joyeux Noël, mon amour.

Nous restons un moment enlacés, appréciant la proximité de nos deux corps. Puis, tendant le bras, Heero attrape un dernier paquet et me le tend.

- C'est pour Simba, explique-t-il face à mon regard interrogateur.

Curieux, j'attrape le paquet et le déballe rapidement. Il contient un bâton en plastique à l'extrémité duquel, une ficelle retenait une petite souris en plastique recouverte de poils synthétiques. J'esquisse un sourire amusé et demande :

- Tu trouves que Simba ne fait pas assez de sport ?

- Ton chat s'empâte, Duo, déclare simplement Heero.

- C'n'est pas vrai !

Je boude et attrape Simba qui dort sur le canapé. Déposant un bisou sonore entre ses deux oreilles, je déclare :

- L'écoute pas mon chaton... Tu es très bien comme tu es...

Heero me regarde, amusé et je ne résiste pas à la tentation de me lover dans ses bras, tenant toujours Simba dans les miens.

- Merci pour tout, tu es un amour.

- Hn, je sais. Merci à toi, Itoshi.

Après cette tendre étreinte, Heero s'éloigne de moi et me fait signe de m'installer dans le canapé. Je m'exécute et le suis du regard, simplement heureux et mon sourire s'élargit lorsque je le vois nous servir à chacun une part de bûcher et m'apporter mon assiette.

Tendrement enlacés nous dégustons notre dessert en silence. La tête reposant sur le torse puissant de mon amant, je m'amuse avec ses doigts, les caressant et les entrelaçant avec les miens.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi le Japon ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus y retourner...

- C'était vrai avant, mais à présent, j'ai d'autres motivations.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Si j'ai quitté le Japon c'était entre autre pour défier l'autorité de mon père, pour lui montrer que j'étais capable de réussir ma vie par moi-même. Je ne supportais pas de l'avoir toujours sur le dos... Maintenant, je suis avec toi et je compte bien le leur faire savoir. Et puis, je sais que tu as toujours eu envie d'y aller...

Etonné, je me redresse et me tournant de façon à faire face à Heero, je demande, d'une voix tremblante :

- Tu... Tu comptes officialiser notre relation ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Face au voile de déception qui travers son regard l'espace d'un instant, je m'empresse de le détromper :

- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste... Inattendu... A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais pensé auparavant. Être auprès de toi me suffit...

- Cela fait un moment que j'y pense, avoue Heero à son tour. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aborder le sujet...

Tentant de dissimuler le trouble de la révélation d'Heero, je demande, d'une voix amusée :

- Je te fais si peur que ça ?

Heero ne répond rien, se contentant de me sourire tendrement tout en m'enlaçant plus fortement contre lui. Inconsciemment, ses mains naviguèrent lentement jusque sous mon pull, effleurant ma peau. Je ne peux retenir un tressaillement de surprise et de bien être mêlé et avec avidité, je m'empare de ses lèvres. Très vite, mes sens s'enflamment sous les attouchements érotiques et sensuels de mon amant et galvanisé au possible par ses lèvres explorant mon cou, je déboutonne à la hâte les boutons de sa chemise. Mes lèvres happent avec une avidité non feinte la peau chaude et soyeuse d'Heero, alternant entre morsures et coup de langues insatiables, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Enivré par ce son qui ravit mes oreilles, je me laisse aller à mon désir et par gestes maladroits car précipités, j'entreprends de dévêtir Heero qui, de son côté, fait la même chose. En un temps record, nous nous retrouvons nus, l'un contre l'autre. Affamé, je prends place sur les cuisses d'Heero, et plonge dans son cou, à la recherche de cette zone que je sais particulièrement sensible chez lui tandis que mes mains redécouvrent le tracé musculeux de son dos pour la énième fois.

Ce soir, j'ai envie de lui faire l'amour. J'ai envie de le voir abandonné sous mes doigts et mes lèvres et Heero semble l'avoir compris car, un sourire enchanté étirant ses lèvres, il s'abandonne complètement à moi. Je suis rarement à l'initiative de nos instants charnels, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'y répondre avec ardeur. A cet instant, c'est plus une question d'échange physique que de tendresse à proprement parler, même si nos gestes ne sont pas dénués de douceur. Je sais que plus tard dans la nuit, Heero me refera l'amour et que cette fois, nous prendrons notre temps, une fois que ce besoin impétueux qui bouillonne dans nos veines aura été assouvi. Je sens les barrières d'Heero fondre sous mes attentions et au tressaillement de ses muscles, je sais qu'il doit se faire violence pour ne pas céder à son désir et me coucher sur le canapé pour me prendre avec passion. A bout de patience, il finit par me porter jusque dans notre chambre et me laisse tomber sur le lit avant de me rejoindre, une lueur lubrique pétillant dans son regard embrasé. Le reste de la nuit n'est que passion de nos corps unis...

---

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent à une allure incroyable, si bien que le quatorze février arriva très vite. Aujourd'hui, je passe la journée avec Quatre, à la recherche d'un cadeau de saint Valentin pour notre compagnon respectif. Depuis le réveillon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de revoir l'homme qui était vite devenu mon meilleur ami. Je viens de trouver le cadeau d'Heero, je suis satisfait. Toutes les années, c'est la même histoire, j'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas lui trouver de cadeau qui lui plairait, alors lorsque je l'ai enfin, c'est source de grand soulagement, pour moi comme pour la personne qui m'accompagne à chaque fois, en l'occurrence, Quatre. Cette année, j'ai trouvé pour Heero une gourmette en argent, simple mais néanmoins très jolie, sur laquelle j'ai fais graver "Aishiteru". Quatre aussi à trouvé le cadeau pour son homme, ainsi qu'un pour mon anniversaire. Du coup, pour le remercier, je l'invite chez le glacier du coin.

Quand nous sortons, la nuit est déjà presque installée et alors que nous prenons le chemin de l'appartement d'Heero situé à quelques centaines de mètres à peine, un attroupement à quelques pas de là attire notre attention. Notre curiosité naturelle piquée à vif, nous nous approchons, d'un accord commun.

Très vite, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un de ces trucs à la mode qui consiste à recruter des modèles potentiels dans la rue. Pas intéressé le moins du monde, je m'arrête tout de même un instant pour attendre Quatre.

Soudain, une main se pose sur mon bras alors qu'une voix semble m'interpeller :

- Mademoi...

Je me retourne pour voir qui est cette personne qui me qualifie de la sorte et avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, je me sens vivement attiré vers le centre de l'attroupement. Puis, l'homme me propulse devant une toile blanche et aussitôt, je me retrouve aveuglé par une multitude de lumières vives.

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui se passe et apeuré par les cris des gens que je ne distingue pas et la lumière aveuglante des projecteurs, je tourne désespérément la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de Quatre, faisant fi de ma natte qui me fouette le dos à chaque mouvement trop brusque.

Finalement, j'arrive à le repérer dans la foule et sans attendre, je me précipite vers lui. Celui-ci semble s'apercevoir de mon mal aise car rapidement, il m'attrape par le bras, comme pour me rassurer de sa présence.

Cependant, il semble aussi enchanté par ce qu'il vient de voir car, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres, il déclare :

- Duo c'est super ! Tu...

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et le tirant par le bras, je demande d'un ton presque suppliant :

- Viens on s'en va... Quatre... S'teuplé...

Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec la foule et sentir tous ces regards posés sur moi me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Alors que Quatre allait céder, Je vois un homme s'approcher de nous :

- Messieurs. Je suis Treize Kushrénada. Je dirige l'agence de mannequinat Romefeller.

Quatre se présente à son tour en saisissant la main qu'il lui tend et à regret, je fais de même, priant mentalement de pouvoir m'échapper au plus vite.

- Devlynn Maxwell.

- Monsieur Maxwell, j'aimerais vivement que vous acceptiez un entretien. Vous êtes un très bel homme et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, je pense que vous pourriez avoir de l'avenir dans le milieu...

- Ecoutez... Je... Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu, mais sachez que je ne suis pas intéressé...

Je sais que c'est très impoli de couper la parole à quelqu'un, mais je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que jamais mes jambes ne parviendront à me porter sur les derniers mètres qu'il nous reste à parcourir pour arriver à l'appartement. Sans paraître offusqué le moins du monde, il ajoute d'une petite voix désolée :

- Je vous laisse tout de même ma carte, au cas où vous changeriez d'avis...

A mon plus grand soulagement, Quatre semble s'apercevoir de mon état car il s'empare rapidement de la carte et déclare :

- Merci de votre proposition... Je vous promets d'y songer... Bonne soirée, Monsieur Kushrénada.

Et sans plus de cérémonies, il m'entraîne à sa suite, me tenant fermement par le bras. Déconnecté, c'est dans un état second et en mode radar que Quatre me pousse enfin dans l'appartement.

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Heero à l'air surpris et je décèle sans difficulté une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix, alors que, rassuré par sa présence, je me love dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans sa chemise. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer si bien que c'est Quatre qui le fait pour moi :

- C'est rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas. Il est juste un peu sous le choc.

- Sous le choc ? Demande Trowa.

- Oui, il a été entraîné de force sous les objectifs. Ils font un casting sauvage en bas de la rue et apparemment Duo à fait sensation.

Déposant ses lèvres sur ma tempe tout en me caressant délicatement les cheveux, Heero demande, l'inquiétude précédente ayant fait place à l'amusement :

- Et tu te mets dans un état pareil pour si peu ? Tu es bien émotif, Tenshi...

- Je... J'ai été surpris... Et... Y'avait de la lumière partout et tout le monde me regardait...

- Tu es très beau Duo, c'est normal que tout le monde te regarde...

- C'est exactement ce que lui à dit Treize Kushrénada lorsqu'il lui a donné sa carte ! Renchérit mon traitre de meilleur ami.

- Treize Kushrénada ? Répète Trowa, intrigué.

- Le directeur général de Romefeller, l'agence internationale de mannequinat, explique mon amant.

- Tu le connais ? Demande à son tour Quatre, visiblement étonné de la connaissance d'Heero sur le sujet.

- De réputation seulement. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler en personne.

Après un cours silence, Heero reprend :

- Alors comme ça tu as fait sensation, Tenshi...

Cela sonne plus comme une remarque que comme une question. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de tirer les choses au clair :

- Non... Je m'en fiche de son truc... J'ai pas la tête de l'emploi...

- Baka, souffle Heero. Attend au moins d'y réfléchir à tête reposée avant de refuser catégoriquement. On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien, d'accord ? Demande-t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau sur la tempe.

Peu convaincu, je me contente d'un "hn" en me détachant à contre cœur du corps chaud de mon amant.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Nous avons invité Quatre et Trowa à rester manger avec nous et à plus de minuit passé, ils viennent de partir. Avec l'aide d'Heero, je débarrasse le plus gros de la vaisselle tandis qu'épuisé par ma journée de shopping et les émotions fortes de la soirée, je bâille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Va te coucher mon ange, je termine de débarrasser. La vaisselle pourra attendre demain.

- Hn... Tu me rejoins ?

- Oui, j'arrive, déclare-t-il en m'embrassant furtivement. A tout de suite.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, je me déshabille à la hâte et prend place sous les couvertures. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à me gagner et c'est à peine si j'entends Heero me rejoindre et se glisser à son tour dans le lit, se collant tout contre mon dos. D'une voix pleine de sommeil, je murmure :

- 'Ne nuit, Hee-chan.

- Oyasumi, Tenshi.

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur la tempe et quelques minutes plus tard, je sombre dans les limbes du sommeil.

La journée du lendemain est synonyme de conte de fée. Heero m'a donné un jour de congé et nous avons passé la journée ensemble. Nous avons flâné en ville et le soir, il m'a emmené au restaurant. Nous sommes rentrés il y a peu et malgré l'heure plus que tardive, nous profitons de la chaleur bienfaitrice d'un bon bain. Prétexte de mon amant pour essayer les huiles essentielles qu'il m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Plus qu'heureux de cette initiative, je ne me suis pas fait prier.

Confortablement callé contre moi, installé entre mes jambes, le dos et la tête callé contre mon torse, alors que d'une main distraite j'effleure sa peau soyeuse, Heero demande, rompant le silence apaisant qui nous entourait :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir accorder un entretien à ce Treize Kushrénada.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne me vois pas dans ce milieu, côtoyant ce genre de personnes que j'ai profondément exécré toute ma vie... Et puis regarde-moi... Je n'ai ni le physique ni le tempérament pour faire ce métier là...

- Justement Tenshi. Ne crois-tu pas que se serait pour toi l'occasion de t'affirmer un peu ? Tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi, ton opinion de toi-même en est la preuve.

Après un court silence, il reprend :

- Et puis, un entretien ne t'engage à rien. Tu peux prendre le temps d'y réfléchir une fois que tu sauras ce que l'on attend de toi.

- Et si jamais j'accepte... De rencontrer cet homme je veux dire... Tu... Tu viendrais avec moi ?

- Hai. Je ne te laisserais pas seul dans la cage aux fauves.

- Merci honey... Alors dans ce cas... Je... Je veux bien essayer...

- Je suis fier de toi, Itoshi.

- Mais... Et mon emploi actuel ?

- Tu es un très bon élément Duo, je ne te cache pas le contraire et je ne dis pas cela par charité, mais parce que c'est réellement le cas. Bien que j'augmente ton salaire au maximum, il reste encore très bas, mais vis à vis des autres employés, ce ne serait pas correct, surtout que, ne te vexe pas, mais tu es et le plus jeune employé de la boite en âge mais aussi en temps d'ancienneté.

- Mais il me convient très bien mon salaire !

- Je sais Tenshi. Mais je sais aussi toutes ces choses que tu te refuses par manque de moyen et par peur de me demander...

Que répondre à cela ? Il a entièrement raison. Mais j'ai appris à me contenter de ce que j'avais et je n'en suis pas plus malheureux.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ne le sois pas. Je comprends ce que tu ressens pour avoir vécu la même situation. Peut être suis-je trop derrière ton dos, à te couver et à répondre au moindre de tes désirs...

- Ne crois pas ça Hee-chan... Chacune de tes intentions, aussi infime soient-elle me comblent de bonheur... Depuis trois ans tu fais de ma vie un conte de fées Heero et chaque jour je ne t'en aime que d'avantage...

---

Cela fait trois mois que j'ai commencé ma carrière de mannequin. Si au départ cela avait commencé doucement, j'avais à présent décollé, à mon plus grand étonnement. En quelques mois, je m'étais fais un nom dans le milieu et cette ampleur m'effraie quelque peu, je dois l'avouer.

Comme il me l'avait promis, Heero m'accompagna à mon premier entretien qui se passa à merveilles, malgré mes craintes. Treize était visiblement très apprécié dans son agence et savait parfaitement mettre les gens en confiance. Même Heero qui avait été méfiant au départ vis à vis des termes du contrat et de la proximité parfois ambigüe qu'il y avait entre lui et son personnel, finit par se détendre. Pour ma part, je soupçonne Heero d'être jaloux, mais trop fier, il ne l'avouera jamais.

Par contre, j'ai été clair sur un point. Aucune partie de mon corps autre que celles nécessaires ne devra être visible. Compréhensif, Treize accepta sans poser de questions. En réalité, j'avais honte de mon corps et des cicatrices immondes qui le parsemait, vestiges de mes années passées dans ma famille et auprès de Zechs qui m'avait laissé bien plus que des mauvais souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'après-midi de libre et j'en profite pour la passer avec mon amant. Nous en profitons pour faire quelques courses pour cette fin de semaine. J'abandonne Heero dans un des rayons le temps d'aller chercher un pack de Coca. Alors que je vais pour le rejoindre, une voix que je ne connais que trop bien s'élève dans mon dos :

- Bonjour Duo...

Tétanisé, je n'ose esquisser le moindre mouvement, ne serait-ce que pour me retourner, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Après un temps qui me paraît être une éternité, je me retourne lentement pour faire face à cet homme qui hantait mes nuits. Zechs se trouvait là, à quelques pas de moi. Il n'avait pas changé, il était resté ce beau jeune homme charismatique qui m'avait séduit au premier coup d'œil.

Il abordait un petit sourire timide que je ne lui connaissais pas. Face à mon absence de réaction, il avance d'un pas dans ma direction. Retrouvant mes esprits, je me recule précipitamment sans le quitter des yeux, terrorisé :

- Non je... Ne... N'approche pas...

Zechs n'a pas l'air surprit de mon comportement, mais ce que je devine être un voile de tristesse voile son regard l'espace d'un instant. Cependant, il n'insiste pas et garde une distance respectueuse entre nous.

- Je... Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher Duo... Regarde, je m'arrête... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais... Ajoute-t-il dans un murmure qui ressemble plus à un gémissement d'animal blessé.

Soudain, la voix d'Heero retentie à mes côtés :

- Tenshi ?

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et il semble lire la peur sur mon visage car il reporte son attention sur Zechs. Instinctivement, il se rapproche de moi, en un geste de protection qui me va droit au coeur.

- Monsieur Yuy, je suppose, déclare Zechs d'une voix posée.

- Vous supposez bien ! Vous désirez ? Demande Heero d'une voix polaire que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de Duo...

- Et bien à l'avenir abstenez-vous ! Réplique Heero d'un ton tranchant. Duo, ajoute-t-il en me prenant la main, on s'en va !

Alors qu'on s'éloigne, j'entends Zechs dire d'une petite voix :

- Je vous remercie de l'aimer plus que je n'ai su le faire...

Sans se retourner, Heero déclare :

- L'avez-vous seulement aimé ?

Zechs émit un rire désabusé et m'entrainant à sa suite, Heero n'attendit pas la réponse de mon ex.

- A ma façon, oui...

---

La semaine qui suivit se déroula à une vitesse affolante et, étant déjà début mai, le voyage au Japon avec Heero approche à grands pas. Je viens de régler les détails pour mon absence et je sors du bureau de Treize lorsque j'entends une voix m'interpeller :

- Duo...

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Apeuré, je me retourne lentement pour faire face à Zechs. Semblant sentir ma peur et mon interrogation, il ajoute aussitôt, levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal... Je... Je connais quelqu'un qui travail ici, ajouta-t-il plus timidement.

Je lui adresse un regard sceptique, mais n'y faisant pas attention, il poursuit avec hésitation :

- Je voudrais te parler... Je... Je t'offre un café ? Je ne te ferais rien Duo, ajoute-t-il d'un air contrit face à mon hésitation plus que palpable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes attablés à la terrasse de la cafétéria du bâtiment.

- J'ai appris que tu étais devenu mannequin, commença-t-il en engageant la conversation. Félicitations ! Je suis très heureux de voir que tu as refais ta vie, reprend-t-il après un court silence quelque peut gêner.

Mal à l'aise, je demande, dissimulant mal mon anxiété :

- Et si tu en venais directement aux faits ? Je doute que tu m'ai abordé uniquement pour parler de moi...

- Tu as raison, souffle-t-il dépité. Décidément, je fais tout de travers, ajoute-t-il comme pour lui-même avant de rependre, en réalité, je... Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir... Je sais que de simples mots n'effaceront pas des mois de souffrance, mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches...

Troublé par ses paroles et surtout la sincérité que je pouvais déceler dans sa voix, je déclare :

- Tu... Tu as changé...

- Oui...Souffla-t-il. Tu sais, reprit-il après une courte pause, quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais failli te... Te tuer, j'ai vraiment pris peur. J'ai pris conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Je suis suivi par un psychologue depuis trois ans et il m'aide à y voir plus clair dans mes sentiments. Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais dû subir tout cela Duo. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais revenir en arrière...

- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas Zechs, mais je... Si cela t'a permit de changer en bien, alors c'est une bonne chose...

- Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas su te montrer que je t'aimais, murmura-t-il, assez fort cependant pour que j'entende.

Je ne peux réprimer un sursaut de surprise, troublé comme jamais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais Zechs me dire qu'il m'avait aimé, mais qu'il le fasse avec autant de sincérité qui confirmait ses propos, me bouleversait grandement.

- Oui Duo, reprit Zechs face à l'étonnement qui était le mien. Je t'aimais mais je n'ai jamais su te le montrer. J'avais peur... Tellement peur de te voir partir, me quitter pour un autre... Je n'ai pas su te garder et par dessus tout, tu as pâti de mon manque de confiance en moi...

De nouveau je restais silencieux, décontenancé par ses aveux et les révélations qu'il me faisait. Ainsi, il m'avait vraiment aimé ? Si la passé avait été différent, serions-nous encore ensemble aujourd'hui ?

- Ecoute Zechs, commençais-je avec hésitation. Je... J'aime Heero et...

- Je sais Duo ! M'interrompt-t-il. Je ne cherche pas à te reconquérir. Je voulais juste que tu saches... Et puis, je... Je suis en couple depuis un an et demi, ajoute-t-il avec hésitation, un sourire timide étirant ses lèvres. Il connait mon passé et c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai pu aller de l'avant. Il m'apporte la stabilité dont j'ai besoin et n'hésite pas à me faire savoir lorsque je dépasse les limites. Il tient à son rôle d'homme dominant, ajoute-t-il sans se départir de son petit sourire tendre.

Je souris à mon tour, imaginant sans problème Heero, dans la description que Zechs faisait de son amant. Si nous sommes égales l'un de l'autre, pour certaines choses, Heero sait aussi clairement utiliser son autorité naturelle pour parvenir à ses fins, n'hésitant pas à me réprimander comme il le ferait avec un enfant.

- Je suis heureux pour toi Zechs, sincèrement... Et... Je te remercie... Je me doute bien que venir me voir et me dire tout cela n'a pas dû être chose facile...

- En effet, reprend-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Mais mon psy m'a beaucoup aidé et Treize aussi...

- Treize ? M'exclamais-je surpris. Comme Treize Kushrénada ?

- Lui-même, répondit Zechs avec fierté. Mais avant que tu ne t'emportes, ajoute-t-il précipitamment face à mon air indigné, il ne m'a jamais dit que tu travaillais pour lui. Et puis, s'il connait mon passé, il ne connait pas ton nom Duo, il n'a aucun moyen de faire le rapprochement entre nous...

- Oh...

Le silence nous entour de nouveau et j'en profite pour boire mon chocolat qui a déjà bien refroidi.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais porté plainte contre moi, Duo ? Demande gravement Zechs après quelques minutes.

Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je réponds après une seconde de réflexion :

- Sûrement parce qu'au fond, je t'ai vraiment aimé...

Visiblement surpris par ma réponse, Zechs ne répondit rien. Pendant une demi-heure encore, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, refaisant connaissance, apprenant sur l'autre plus que pendant les mois passés ensembles. Zechs me décrivit sa rencontre et sa vie avec Treize et je lui racontais brièvement la mienne aux côtés d'Heero. Il semblait aussi heureux pour moi que je l'étais pour lui. Il aimait vraiment Treize, cela se sentait à la façon qu'il avait d'en parler et à la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Pour ma part, je lui expliquais l'aide précieuse qu'avait été Heero après l'incident, et la façon dont il m'avait aidé à me reconstruire par la suite.

Pour être honnête, cela me faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec cet homme qui m'avait tant fait souffrir par le passé. Je découvrais un tout nouvel homme.

Puis, avisant l'heure tardive, nous nous séparâmes avant de repartir chacun dans notre direction. Ayant terminé ma journée de travail, je rentrais à l'appartement d'Heero, où je savais qu'il m'attendait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais blotti tout contre lui alors que sa langue dansait fiévreusement avec la mienne.

- Ta journée c'est bien passée, mon amour ? Demandais-je, une fois le baiser rompu.

- Longue et éprouvante, souffla Heero. Tu m'as manqué Tenshi, ajouta-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Toi aussi Hee-chan... C'est long une journée sans te voir, murmurais-je faussement boudeur.

Heero se fit un plaisir de me consoler d'un baiser avide, en m'entrainant sur le canapé. Assis sur ses genoux, confortablement installé entre ses bras, j'enfoui mon visage dans son cou, réclamant un câlin. Pas encore remis de ma rencontre avec Zechs et de la conversation qui s'en est suivie, j'avais besoin de la présence réconfortante de mon amant. Sentant mon trouble, Heero demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon ange ? Ta journée s'est mal passée ?

Un sourire étire mes lèvres, il me connait indéniablement par coeur.

- Si ne t'inquiète pas ça se passe à merveilles... Treize est vraiment quelqu'un de fabuleux... C'est juste... J'ai... J'ai vu Zechs aujourd'hui...

Je n'ai pas finit ma phrase que je sens Heero se tendre tout en raffermissant sa prise autour de ma taille, en un geste inconscient de protection. Cette constatation me va droit au coeur, cependant, je m'empresse de le rassurer :

- Il a changé Heero... Je t'assure...

Et je lui raconte mon entrevue avec mon ex. Je sentais bien qu'Heero était soucieux, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de m'écouter patiemment.

- En effet, déclare-t-il à la fin de mon récit. C'est courageux de sa part d'être venu s'excuser de vive voix, au risque de se faire éconduire, concède-t-il.

Après un court silence, Heero m'embrasse sur la tempe et reprend :

- Quitte à renouer avec ton passé, ne crois-tu pas que tu pourrais aller voir ta famille ?

A ces mots, je me redresse brusquement et me tourne de façon à lui faire face, plantant mon regard dans le sien, en signe de défis :

- Non Heero !

- Duo... Soupire-t-il. Cela fait sept ans... Il serait peut être tant de passer à autre chose, tu ne crois pas ? Ajoute-t-il d'une voix douce mais dans laquelle je décèle une pointe de lassitude.

- Heero Yuy ! M'exclamais-je. N'insiste pas !

En général, Heero savait parfaitement que lorsque je l'appelais par son nom en entier, ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux ! Ajoutais-je. Famille ou pas !

- Duo...

- Non ! M'écriais-je en me levant. Ne me demande pas de renier tout ce que j'ai subi pour te donner bonne conscience !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je pars m'enfermer dans notre chambre, ne voulant pas qu'il soit témoin des larmes qui inondaient mes joues. Allongé sur le lit, recroquevillé sur moi-même, je laisse libre court à mes larmes. Noyé dans mes sanglots, je n'entends pas Heero me rejoindre et je ne me rends compte de sa présence que lorsque je sens le lit s'affaisser, signe qu'il vient de s'asseoir près de moi. D'un geste tendre, il relève ma frange de devant mes yeux et tente de retirer mes bras de devant mon visage.

Puis, sans se départir de cette douceur, il me relève et m'attire contre lui. Il n'a pas à insister, car de moi-même, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et enfoui mon visage dans son cou, pleurant comme il ne m'était pas arrivé de le faire depuis un long moment.

- Ne... Ne me demande pas ça Heero... Sanglotais-je. Je n'ai pas la force suffisante pour aller de l'avant...

- Il le faudra pourtant bien un jour, non ? Demanda-t-il en me caressant le dos en un geste apaisant.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire cet effort ? Ce n'est pas eux qui en on souffert...

- Je sais Koi, répond patiemment Heero. Mais montre leur que tu as réussit ta vie sans avoir eut besoin d'eux... Ne serait-ce que pour flatter ton ego, ajoute-t-il en riant.

- J'ai pas d'ego...

- Tout le monde en a un Tenshi, plus ou moins prononcé selon les personnes...

- Doit être tout petit le mien alors...

Heero se retient difficilement de rire et déposant un baiser sur ma tempe, il murmure :

- Baka... Aller, viens te passer le visage sous l'eau...

- On n'ira pas les voir alors ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix implorante.

- Pas tout de suite, cède Heero. Fais-toi d'abord à cette idée, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

- Je t'aime Heero...

- S'ki des', mon ange, murmure-t-il à son tour en m'embrassant tendrement.

---

Depuis un mois que j'avais eu cette conversation houleuse avec Heero à propos de ma famille, il n'avait pas remit le sujet sur le tapis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Alors que j'achève une séance de photos particulièrement éprouvante, j'ai la surprise de voir Heero un peu plus loin, en pleine conversation avec Treize. Comme il me voit arriver, il m'adresse un sourire tendre que je lui renvoi et alors que j'arrive à leur hauteur, il m'attire contre lui, et là, devant Treize et tout le personnel, il m'embrasse tendrement. Lorsqu'il me rend ma liberté, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, un sourire niais étirant néanmoins mes lèvres.

Je n'ai jamais caché mon homosexualité, mais je ne l'ai jamais criée sur tous les toits non plus, préservant ma vie privée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je, curieux, occultant momentanément la présence de Treize.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Heero en souriant. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon amant à son travail ?

- Si, mais je... C'est juste que je suis surpris... Tu n'étais pas censé travailler jusque tard ce soir ?

- J'ai pris mon après-midi et je négociais avec ton patron pour avoir la tienne...

- Et vous avez le champ libre, déclare Treize. Duo, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi, tu as fait du très bon travail. Passe un bon séjour au Japon et profites-en pour te reposer.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci Treize, à dans trois semaines.

Après être passé à ma loge pour me changer et récupérer mes affaires, nous quittons l'immeuble. C'est main dans la main que nous flânons le long des rues, sans prononcer le moindre mot, savourant silencieusement le bonheur que nous ressentions à être simplement ensemble. Puis, après un temps, je demandais :

- Hee-chan ?

- Hn ?

La réponse d'Heero, me surprend et m'attriste à la fois. C'est devenu rare qu'il ne s'exprime que par monosyllabe. En général c'est lorsqu'il est soucieux ou pensif. Je ressers ma prise sur sa main, pour l'encourager et lui faire comprendre que je suis là et d'un ton qui se veut détaché et enjoué, je demande :

- Tu parlais de quoi avec Treize ?

Heero se tourne vers moi et me souris avant de répondre :

- De toi. Il est plus que satisfait par ton travail et très impressionné par ta capacité et ta rapidité d'apprentissage. Je lui ai répondu qu'après trois ans de vie commune avec toi cela ne m'étonnait plus mais qu'en effet, quand tu voulais, tu pouvais apprendre très vite...

Au regard appréciateur et au petit sourire en coin qui étire les lèvres de mon amant, je rougis violemment face au sous entendu. D'une petite voix honteuse, je gémis plus que je ne déclare :

- Heeroooo... Ca se fait pas de dire des choses comme ça...

- Je te fais marcher mon ange, et toi tu cours... Mais c'est ton innocence et ta naïveté que j'aime chez toi...

Un sourire mutin dépeint sur le visage, je demande :

- Juste ça ?

Là, Heero éclate franchement de rire et m'attirant contre lui, il m'embrasse sur la tempe.

- Iie, j'aime absolument tout chez toi...

Je m'empourpre légèrement et un sourire niais étire mes lèvres. Cependant, celui-ci s'efface peu de temps après lorsque je sens Heero se renfermer de nouveau sur lui-même. Depuis quelques jours je le sens plus distant et je ne peu m'empêcher de craindre le pire. Remettait-il notre couple en cause ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je demande, non sans hésitation :

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Il... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je te trouve soucieux depuis quelques jours...

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, répond distraitement Heero.

Sa réponse n'a pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire et à bout, je déclare :

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas Heero ? Depuis quatre jours c'est à peine si nous avons eu une conversation digne de ce nom, tu ne me réponds que par monosyllabes et c'est à peine si tu m'embrasses. Et ne parlons pas du reste... Et ne me demande pas de ne pas m'inquiéter Heero, c'est trop tard ! Cela fait trois jours que j'angoisse à mort ! Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir ? Quitte à en souffrir je préfère que tu me le dises au lieu de continuer à t'éloigner...

Je vois Heero tressaillir à ses mots, mais pris dans mon élan, je continue, d'une voix de plus en plus tremblotante :

- J'ai l'impression de te perdre Heero... Est-ce que j'ai fais ou dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me quitter ?

Si Heero n'a rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, à cette question, il se fige brusquement et me lance un regard empli de peur et de culpabilité avant de m'attirer violemment contre lui et de me serrer à m'étouffer. Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson, le sien tapant violemment dans sa poitrine.

- Jamais mon amour... Jamais je ne te quitterais... Je t'aime bien trop pour cela... Oui, je t'aime Duo... Je t'aime...

- Heerooo...

Des larmes de soulagement s'échappent de mes yeux sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les retenir tandis qu'Heero s'empare violemment de mes lèvres pour un baiser ardent. Au contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'oublie que nous sommes au milieu de la rue et avec la même intensité, je réponds à son baiser, m'agrippant de toutes mes forces à ses épaules. Mon corps se presse contre le sien et ma main droite migre sur sa nuque dans le but d'approfondir toujours plus le baiser que nous échangeons. En cet instant, je me fou des passants qui nous regardent avec dégoût pour certains et amusement pour d'autres. Il n'y a qu'Heero qui compte.

Une fois que nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, haletant, je murmure tout en déposant des baisers papillon sur ses lèvres :

- Ne... Ne me refais... Jamais... Une peur pareille... Heero Yuy...

- Sumimasen... Aishiteru Tenshi...

Je soupire une nouvelle fois de soulagement alors que les battements de mon cœur reprennent une allure normale et en manque de lui, je me blottis entre ses bras. Je ne parle pas japonais, seulement quelques mots, mais au son désespéré de sa voix, j'ai compris qu'il s'en voulait.

- Je t'aime Heero.

Semblant réaliser que nous n'étions pas seuls, Heero s'empourpre légèrement, lui qui n'a pas pour habitude d'exposer ses sentiments et ses états d'âme et, attrapant ma main, il m'entraine à sa suite.

L'instant suivant, nous sommes à son appartement et, épuisé, Heero se laisse tomber sur la canapé après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Je le rejoins et comme lui, je m'effondre à ses côtés. Nous restons ainsi, immobiles, pendant un temps indéfini jusqu'à ce qu'Heero demande, rompant le silence :

- Il se fait tard et tu n'as rien mangé à midi, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

A ces mots, je me retourne et passant une jambe par dessus les siennes de façon à me retrouver assis face à lui sur ses cuisses, je pose mes mains sur son torse, et laisse mes doigts jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise. Pressant mon corps contre le sien, je dépose furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes en un contact aérien avant de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

- Je n'ai faim que de toi Heero... Touche-moi... Caresse-moi...

Heero semble sentir la pointe de détresse qui transparait dans ma voix car avec une douceur toute particulière, il pose ses mains sur ma taille et les glisses sous ma chemise. Lorsque ses doigts fins et habiles entre en contact avec la peau nue de ma chute de rein, je ne peux contenir un soupire de bien être. Mon visage enfoui dans son cou, je dépose une multitude de baisers papillons sur sa peau que je sais sensible à cet endroit. Sous moi, je sens Heero frémir à cet effleurement et d'un habile coup de rein, il inverse nos positions et me fais basculer sur le canapé, m'allongeant avec délicatesse. Couché sur moi de tout son long, Heero me murmure à l'oreille des mots en japonais, tout en me serrant dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait de me voir partir.

Très vite, nos deux corps l'un sur l'autre ne suffit plus. Un désir bien plus profond se fait ressentir, l'envie de le sentir encore plus près, toujours plus près de moi. Je veux me fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je le veux en moi... Je n'ai pas besoin de le lui dire, car Heero semble visiblement être dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Déjà ses mains s'activent sur mon corps, s'affairant à me retirer mes vêtements tout en attisant mon désir.

La passion se déchaine au fil des minutes qui passent et à bout de patience, Heero finit par unir enfin nos deux corps. Je ne saurais décrire la sensation de bien être et de soulagement que je ressens à le sentir enfin en moi. Il me fait sien avec un mélange de douceur et de tendresse qui contraste avec la fougue et la passion ardente qui se déchainent dans ses yeux couleur mer agitée sous un ciel orageux.

Finalement, nous arrivons ensembles à la jouissance et dans un râle de plaisir, Heero se laisse retomber en douceur sur mon corps luisant de sueur. Tremblant, je le retiens prisonnier entre mes bras alors qu'il esquisse un mouvement pour se retirer. Il sourit et m'embrasse avant de reposer sa tête sur mon torse en soupirant longuement, comblé. Du bout des doigts, je décolle les mèches de cheveux collées à son front. Puis, lorsque de petits frissons glacés parcourent mon corps, Heero se lève et alors que je vais pour faire la même chose, il déclare :

- Ne bouge pas... J'arrive...

Sur ses mots, il se lève et enfile négligemment son boxer avant de m'abandonner au salon. Un sourire de bonheur illumine mon visage et je me love contre les coussins alors que je sens la fatigue s'emparer de moi. Le silence de l'appartement me rapporte les bruits provenant de la salle de bain et mon sourire s'élargit lorsque j'entends Heero faire couler un bain.

Bercé par l'écoulement de l'eau, je finis par fermer les yeux et alors que je commence à somnoler, Heero revient, et déclare :

- Viens prendre ton bain... Il n'attend plus que toi...

Je rouvre les yeux et attrape la main que me tend mon amant. Docilement, je le suis jusqu'à la salle de bain et à l'entrée de celle-ci, je reste muet de stupéfaction. Une centaine de bougies éclaire la pièce d'une lueur apaisante, lui conférant une ambiance romantique et chaleureuse, sur le bord du lavabo, un bâton d'encens diffuse une odeur relaxante et l'eau du bain est recouverte de pétales de roses.

D'une voix tremblante d'émotions, je déclare, ému comme jamais :

- Hee... Hee-chan... C'est magnifique...

M'enlaçant par derrière, le menton posé sur mon épaule, Heero me murmure à l'oreille :

- Profite-en pour te détendre... Cela te fera le plus grand bien...

Puis, il m'embrasse dans le cou et alors qu'il va pour s'éloigner, je le retiens :

- Le bain est assez grand pour deux non...

Comprenant le sous entendu, Heero hésite l'espace d'un instant, puis finalement il cède et se déshabille alors que ravi, j'entre dans l'eau. Elle est exactement à la température que j'aime et ce détail ne peut m'empêcher de penser qu'Heero me connaît vraiment par cœur. Il me rejoint dans le jacuzzi et alors qu'il s'installe en me faisant face, je lui fais signe de se retourner.

S'il parait intrigué, il ne pose cependant aucune question, se contentant d'obéir docilement. Lorsqu'il est installé, me tournant le dos, je m'agenouille avant d'attraper le flacon d'huiles essentielles. Puis, avec douceur, j'entreprends de lui masser les épaules et le dos, noués par la tension. Il ne retient pas un soupire de bien-être et se détend au fur et à mesure du massage.

- Tu es tout tendu mon amour.

Il ne répond rien, se contentant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Heureux de le voir se détendre et ne plus penser à rien, je fais durer le plaisir, laissant mes doigts courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mes attouchements se faisant caresses. Puis, je consens à mettre un terme à cela et conclu en déposant mes lèvres à la base de son cou, à la naissance de son épaule gauche.

Tournant la tête vers moi, Heero murmure :

- Arigatô Tenshi...

- De rien Hee-chan... C'est le moins que je puisse faire...

Pendant près d'une heure, nous profitons de l'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce, nous lavant l'un l'autre, tout en récapitulant les choses qui nous restaient à faire avant de partir, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Il nous faudra passer chez Quatre et Trowa, afin de leur dire au revoir et leur laisser Simba. Puis, Heero se leva et attrapant une serviette, il la noua sur ses hanches avant de sortir du jacuzzi.

Je m'apprête à faire la même chose lorsqu'il m'en empêche :

- Non, reste là...

- Mais...

- Pas de "mais" qui tienne mon ange, tu restes là... Je vais préparer le repas...

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je souris et lui vole un furtif baiser :

- Je t'aime...

- Je sais... Moi aussi... Allez, restes pas comme ça, tu vas attraper froid...

Obéissant docilement à mon amant, je replonge dans l'eau et en profite pour en rajouter de la chaude tout en observant avec attention et gourmandise, Heero qui se séchait. La vue de son corps nu et bien proportionné est un vrai régale pour les yeux.

Je reste encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que Heero vienne me chercher :

- Duo ? Le repas est prêt, tu viens manger ?

Surpris, ne l'ayant ni vu ni entendu arriver, les yeux fermés, je sursaute légèrement :

- Hein ? Oh... Oui j'arrive Hee-chan...

En vitesse, je me lave et m'essuie succinctement. Je ne prends pas le temps de natter mes cheveux, les laissant libres. Et puis, je sais qu'Heero aime me voir les cheveux lâchés. Entre nous, je peux me le permettre et lui faire ce petit plaisir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un record, je rejoins Heero qui a achevé de ranger la salle de bain, et sous le coup de la surprise, je me fige net à l'entrée du salon. La vue que j'en ai est magnifique. Comme pour la salle de bain précédemment, des centaines de bougies sont disposées dans la pièce, la baignant d'une douce lueur orangée.

La table était joliment dressée et une rose était posée dans ce que je devinais être mon assiette. Emu aux larmes, je murmure :

- Heero...

- Cela te plait mon ange ?

- C'est merveilleux....

Heero rit face à mon manque d'élocution et s'approche de moi avant de m'embrasser sur la tempe :

-Tu es sublime Tenshi... J'aime te voir les cheveux dénattés...

Je m'empourpre à ses mots et timidement, mais un sourire mutin étirant mes lèvres, je réponds :

- Je sais...

Curieux, j'ajoutais, néanmoins étonné de tout ce mal que se donnait Heero pour moi, doutant que ce soit pour ce faire pardonner son attitude de ces derniers jours :

- Hee-chan ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me demander, à tout hasard ?

Lui habituellement si flegmatique, pour la première fois de ma vie, je le vis s'empourprer violemment et s'enfoncer dans des explications sans queue ni tête :

- Iie... C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre soins de toi ?

- Oh, mais si... Répondis-je, un sourire espiègle étirant mes lèvres.

D'une démarche féline, je m'approche de lui, qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas et l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise, je l'attire vivement à moi, happant ses lèvres avec avidité. Une fois le baiser rompu, le regard pétillant, Heero reprend, ne perdant pas le nord :

- Allez, installe-toi.

Le dîner se déroule à merveilles. Heero a préparer un plat japonais et je me régale tout en le félicitant sur sa cuisine. De toute la soirée, il ne me quitte pas du regard, comme s'il craignait de me voir disparaitre s'il détournait son attention de moi. Et malgré tout, je suis gêné d'être son centre d'intérêt. Alors, pour masquer mon trouble, je l'observe également, mais avec plus de discrétion.

Quand vient le moment du dessert, je vois Heero devenir de plus en plus anxieux et s'agiter anormalement. Alors que je vais pour lui demander la raison de son état, il me devance et d'une voix mal assurée, il déclare :

- Je m'excuse d'avoir était distant et désagréable ces derniers jours. Te faire peur était vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais, seulement... J'avais besoin de réfléchir...

Intrigué et, je dois l'avouer, un peux effrayer, je demande :

- Réfléchir ? A quoi ?

- J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à te demander, reprend Heero. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, avoue-t-il.

Bien que réellement surpris, voir Heero perdre tous ses moyens et patauger pour une simple question est vraiment un spectacle déroutant, je lui souris tendrement et murmure d'une voix douce :

- Ben demande toujours...

Il inspire longuement et rouvrant les yeux, il se lance :

- C'est la première fois que je fais cela, alors pardonne-moi si ce n'est pas tout à fait comme tu l'avais imaginé...

Là, à mon plus grand étonnement, il se lève et s'agenouille à mes côtés, en me présentant un petit écrin noir :

- Devlynn Maxwell, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Choqué, ne m'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette demande, je reste un instant sans réaction, totalement pétrifié. Puis, alors que je réalisais pleinement la demande de mon amant, des larmes de joie perlèrent de mes yeux alors que, une main sur la bouche, ému comme jamais, je murmure :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Hee... Heero... Oui... Oui je veux t'épouser... Je t'aime ! M'exclamais-je en me jetant dans ses bras, pleurant de bonheur.

Un sourire radieux illumine le visage de mon amant tandis que ses yeux brillent anormalement. Entre plusieurs baisers affamés, je déclare :

- Je t'aime... Heero... Si tu savais... A quel point ... Je peux t'aimer... Mon amour...

Pour toute réponse, Heero me sert à m'étouffer entre ses bras, mais trop heureux, je ne proteste pas. Nous restons ainsi enlacés, à même le sol, pendant un long moment. La tête reposant sur l'épaule de mon amant nouvellement fiancé, le visage enfui dans son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur, nos deux coeurs battant à l'unisson, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. C'est Heero qui finit par briser le silence avec une certaine hésitation :

- Je sais que c'est plus une tradition féminine, mais... Tu n'ouvres pas l'écrin ?

Je me rends compte alors, que sous le coup de l'émotion, j'en ai complètement oublié la petite boite et honteux, je souffle :

- Pardonne-moi Hee-chan... J'ai oublié sous le coup de l'émotion...

- J'ai vu ça mon ange, répond-t-il en souriant tendrement. Tiens, ajoute-t-il en me tendant la boite une fois que je me suis éloigné de lui.

Fébrilement, je m'en empare et l'ouvre délicatement. Je reste sans voix face à ce qu'elle contient. Un anneau d'or blanc finement ciselé asserti d'une améthyste trône sur un petit carré de velours noir.

Emu aux larmes, la voix tremblante, je murmure d'une voix mal assurée :

- Hee... Heero... Elle est sublime...

Heero ne répond rien, se contentant de sourire et avec précaution, il la retire de son écrin, puis attrapant ma main la fait lentement glisser sur mon annulaire gauche. Les yeux brillants de larmes, je le regarde faire. Puis, relevant la tête je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire et avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont je suis capable, je m'empare de ses lèvres.

Après avoir rangé rapidement la pièce, Heero m'entraîne dans la chambre et docile, je le suis avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser dormir, et dans le regard qu'Heero me lance, je peux lire qu'il pense la même chose... La soirée à été magique et la nuit promet de l'être au moins tout autant.

---

- Duo tu es prêt ?

- Attend Hee-chan... Je trouve pas mon portable... Je crois que je l'ai oublié au travail...

Heero soupire bruyamment et déclare d'un ton las :

- Ton étourderie me tuera... Allez, viens, je t'emmène...

Avec un petit sourire contrit, je réponds :

- Merci Heero...

L'instant suivant, Heero me déposait au pied de l'immeuble et je me précipite dans ma loge. Alors que j'entrais trop rapidement dans la pièce, je me cogne la hanche contre le chambranle de la porte. J'étouffe un "aie" peu discret en me hâtant dans la pièce. Et effectivement, mon téléphone était posé sur la commode au fond de la pièce. Je m'en empare rapidement et referme la porte avant de repartir en courant. Dans le hall, je renverse par mégarde une pile de dossier posée en équilibre trop près sur le bord du bureau.

Je les rassemble à la hâte et me relevant précipitamment, je me cogne la tête contre l'angle du bureau sous le regard mi étonné, mi amusé de Lady Une, la secrétaire de Treize et de Réléna, une artiste de renom.

- Il est bien étourdit notre petit Duo aujourd'hui, faire remarquer Lady Une.

Je ne relève pas, me contentant de leur adresser un petit sourire contrit et leur adresse un signe de la main avant de rejoindre Heero qui m'attend dans la voiture. Dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes en route pour aller chez Quatre et Trowa.

---

Avant de rencontrer le père d'Heero, je m'attendais à voir un homme à l'image de son fils, froid et distant et j'ai été très surpris de voir, après un premier abord un peu gêné, que c'était quelqu'un d'étrangement simple. Odin Low, malgré sa réussite professionnelle était resté très simple et présent pour sa famille.

Si Heero avait été retissant à l'idée de le voir, il avait été agréablement surpris par l'accueil chaleureux que l'on nous avait réservé. Après les explications entre le père et le fils, le premier avait avoué avoir depuis longtemps pardonné les erreurs de jeunesse d'Heero et était très fière de sa réussite. Tout ce temps, j'étais resté discret, Heero n'ayant pas voulu que je les laisse seul à seul, lui tenant la main en guise d'encouragements. Puis, l'attention d'Odin s'était tournée vers moi et j'eus droit à un questionnaire en bonne et due forme. Celui-ci abouti sur la raison de notre venue en ces lieux et lorsque Heero lui fit par de notre mariage prochain, Odin nous donna sa bénédiction.

Pour la troisième fois de ma vie, je vis Heero pleurer en serrant son père dans ses bras. Emu également, je me suis levé pour l'étreindre à mon tour, le remerciant infiniment pour ce bonheur qu'il nous faisait, avec la promesse de prendre soin de son fils.

La rencontre avec Odin achevée, nous sommes passés au cimetière ou sa mère était inhumée et c'est avec fierté qu'Heero m'a présenté à elle malgré l'émotion qui l'habitait.

Les jours suivants, nous sommes allés voir son cousin le plus proche, Wufei Chang, ainsi que ses grands-parents. Tous étaient visiblement ravis de voir qu'Heero avait enfin quelqu'un qui partageait sa vie.

Les visites familiales achevées, nous nous sommes concentrés sur la raison principale de notre voyage, le tourisme. Heero m'a fait découvrir des endroits tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres et bien sûr, Tokyo. Dire que j'étais effrayé par le monde qu'il y avait était un euphémisme, mais c'était à voir au moins une fois. Et bien évidement, nous avons fait les magasins, ne serait-ce que pour ramener des souvenirs à Trowa et Quatre.

Durant notre séjour, Heero m'a reparlé delà possibilité d'aller voir mes parents, prenant comme prétexte cette fois-ci le fait que nous allions nous marier et que la moindre des choses, serait de leur en faire part et de les inviter, même si je sais d'avance qu'ils ne viendront pas. Il y a eu négociation serrée entre les draps et à contrecœur, j'ai fini par céder. Je voyais bien que cela est important pour Heero et je lui dois bien ça. Et puis comme il a dit, de l'eau a coulée sous les ponts depuis... En espérant qu'il ait raison...

En attendant, je suis là, à angoisser à mort alors que mon fiancé prend le chemin que je lui indique pour arriver jusque chez mes parents. Conscient de l'effort que cela me demande de venir ici avec lui, Heero pose sa main sur mon genou et le presse avec tendresse, en un geste qui se veut rassurant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant la maison qui est restée telle que dans mes souvenirs. Après avoir coupé le contact, Heero se tourne vers moi et souffle doucement :

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là, d'accord ?

- Hn... Oui...

- Je t'aime.

L'instant suivant, nous sommes sur le perron et alors qu'on attend que l'on vienne nous ouvrir, mon regard est attiré par la lumière du garage qui est restée allumée, me replongeant dans un souvenir particulièrement douloureux :

_La pluie tombait avers en cette fin de journée du début de printemps et au sec sous l'abri bus, j'attends le car qui me ramènera chez moi._

_Solo, est là aussi, avec ses amis, m'ignorant complètement, hormis pour me lancer, comme à son habitude, quelques remarques désobligeantes. Ses amis ne se privent pas non plus, mais je n'en ai cure. J'y suis habitué à force. A vingt-deux ans, de cinq ans mon aîné, Solo prend des cours de droit sur le campus du complexe scolaire qui regroupe des élèves de tout âge. Certains y ayant passé toute leur scolarité. Nous sommes les derniers élèves et le car n'est toujours pas passé alors qu'il aurait dû être là depuis un bon quart d'heure. Chacun de leur côté, les élèves commencent à s'éparpiller alors que d'autres appellent leurs parents._

_Un coup de klaxon retenti et je vois un ami de Solo lui faire signe de monter avant de redémarrer dans un crissement de pneu. Je patiente encore un instant dans l'espoir de voir cesser la pluie mais visiblement ce n'est pas au programme._

_Attrapant mon sac, j'entreprends alors de rentrer à pieds sous la pluie battante. Il me faut bien une heure et demie pour arriver chez moi et il est plus de dix-neuf heures trente passées lorsqu'enfin j'arrive à la maison._

_Trempé de la tête aux pieds, je monte directement dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser mon sac que mon père fait irruption dans la pièce, visiblement furieux :_

_- Tu étais où ? Demande-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse._

_- Nulle part... Le... Le car n'est pas passé, Papa..._

_- Tu te fou de moi ? Ton frère est rentré depuis une heure et demie déjà ! Avec qui tu étais ? Demande-t-il en haussant le ton._

_- Avec personne... Je te jure..._

_- Tu insinues que ton frère ment ? Hurle mon père alors que sa main s'abat violemment sur ma joue._

_Ce geste n'est que le premier d'une longue série._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu comprennes ? S'écrit-il alors que d'un coup plus violent que les autres, je me retrouve allongé sur le lit._

_Débouclant sa ceinture et la faisant violemment claquer dans mon dos, il continue de hurler alors que je tente désespérément de lui expliquer retenant des cris de douleur et des sanglots d'humiliation._

_- Je t'assure... C'est vrai... S'il te plait... Papa ! C'est... C'est le car... Il est pas passé..._

Je fus ramené à la réalité par une voix qui semble m'appeler depuis un moment déjà. Je lui lance un regard apeuré qui s'efface bien vite lorsque je reconnais Heero, mais qui, je le sais, ne lui échappe pas. Je lui adresse un petit sourire contrit en guise d'excuses alors que je reprends peu à peu des couleurs.

Les secondes qui suivent, la porte s'ouvre sur mon père. Le coeur cognant dans ma poitrine et à mes oreilles, je déclare d'une voix mal assurée :

- B... Bonjour Papa...

Je le vis tressaillir de surprise et alors qu'il n'esquissait pas un geste pour nous inviter à entrer, je demandais :

- On peut entrer ?

Semblant retrouver ses esprits, il s'écarta, toujours sans un mot, nous laissant entrer de mauvaise foi. Précédent Heero, j'allais jusqu'au salon où je découvrais ma mère en grande conversation avec Solo.

Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils me virent arriver et horriblement gêné, je leur adressais un petit sourire timide :

- Bonjour Maman... Solo...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda ma mère en grinçant des dents.

Déstabilisé par cette question inattendue, je bredouillais lamentablement :

- Je euh... Je vous présente... Heero Yuy...

J'omettais volontairement de leur donner plus de détails pour le moment, préférant attendre le moment propice. Ne s'en formalisant pas le moins du monde, Heero déclara poliment mais froidement :

- Enchanté Madame Maxwell.

Mes parents et Solo adressèrent un regard dédaigneux à Heero qui le soutient sans faiblir, leur renvoyant son regard le plus impénétrable et le plus froid qui soit. Pour ma part, j'étais mortifié et terriblement honteux de l'accueil qu'ils faisaient à mon amant. Tentant de masquer ma peine, je demandais d'une voix tremblante :

- On... On peut s'asseoir ? Ce... Ce sera quand même... Mieux pour parler...

Mon père se contenta d'un hochement de tête accordé à contrecœur tandis que ma mère se levait et se rendait dans la cuisine. Dans un élan de politesse, elle nous apporta à chacun un verre d'eau.

Je la remerciais par habitude et Heero fit de même par politesse, même si je sentais que le cœur n'y était pas.

- Que nous vaut donc l'immense honneur de ta visite le nabot ? Ironisa Solo, s'attirant un regard assassin de la part de mon amant.

- Je... Et bien... En fait je... J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, commençais-je avec hésitation, décidant d'aller droit au but.

Inconsciemment, ma main chercha celle d'Heero et ce geste n'échappa pas au regard affuté de mes parents. Heureux en dépit des circonstances au souvenir de ma présence en ces lieux, je souris et déclare :

- Voilà... Papa, Maman... Je vais me marier le mois prochain... Heero m'a fait sa demande...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon père crachait avec un air de dégoût dépeint sur le visage :

- Alors c'est vrai ?

Étonné, ne comprenant pas ses paroles, je demande :

- Tu... Tu savais ?

Avisant mon air stupéfait, il déclara d'une voix tranchante tandis que Solo souriait, visiblement grandement amusé par la situation :

- Tu ne lis pas la presse à scandale ? Tu devrais ! On y apprend des choses particulièrement intéressantes...

Sur ces mots et face à l'incompréhension dépeinte sur mon visage, il me lance littéralement un magasine au visage. Le rattrapant tant bien que mal, je lâche la main de mon amant et reporte mon attention sur la couverture de celui-ci. Une photo d'Heero et moi en train de nous embrasser avec un gros plan sur la bague qui orne mon doigt et en gros titre : "_En exclusivité ! Devlynn Maxwell, l'étoile montante du mannequinat se marie !_"

Relevant la tête, j'adressais un regard apeuré à Heero qui me rassura d'une légère pression sur le genou. Comment cela était-ce possible ?

Je ne regarde pas Solo mais je sais très bien qu'un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres. Il a toujours prit un malin plaisir à me voir rabaisser plus bas que terre. A mes côtés, je sens Heero se tendre imperceptiblement, sa patience et sa tolérance mise à rude épreuve. Le voir ainsi, prêt à bondir, me réchauffe le coeur et dans une demande implicite, je serre ses doigts entre les miens, le suppliant de garder son calme et de ne pas intervenir, faisant fi pour la première fois du regard dégoûté que me lance ma mère.

Je reste silencieux, comme je l'ai toujours fait devant mon père, le laissant décharger sa colère et son mépris sur moi.

- Quelle fierté y-a-t-il à se pavaner devant une caméra, Devlynn ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte dans la vie ? Regarde-toi, tu es lamentable, mon pauvre garçon ! Et puis quand te décideras-tu à me couper ses cheveux ? Tu ne ressemble à rien, tu es ridicule. Tu aurais eu meilleur compte à suivre l'exemple de ton frère ! Il est l'exemple même de la réussite. Tu me déçois horriblement Devlynn ! Tu es indigne de porter mon nom...

Et sans plus un mot, il quitte le salon. La porte d'entrée claque violemment, nous indiquant qu'il est sortit. Des larmes de honte et d'humiliation me brûlent les yeux, mais pour rien au monde je ne les laisserais couler, ne voulant pas faire se plaisir à mon frère. A mes côtés, je sens Heero bouillonner de colère intérieure et il a bien du mal à ne pas intervenir. Je sais qu'il n'attend que cela, mais je ne veux pas que cela aggrave la situation et que les conséquences lui retombent dessus par la suite. Il sait se défendre, je le sais bien, mais il ne connait pas mon père et ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Il a toujours usé et abusé de son pouvoir d'homme politique influent pour parvenir à ses fins et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Heero.

Après un court silence, c'est ma mère qui enchaine :

- Alors tu es fier de toi ? Demande-t-elle avec une colère mal maitrisée. C'est avec _cet homme_ que tu vas te marier ?

Je tressaillais violemment sur le ton employé, crachant cela avec un mépris prononcé, sonnant comme une insulte à mes oreilles. Flegmatique comme à son habitude, Heero resta maître de lui, ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion alors que ma mère poursuivait :

- Comment as-tu pu nous faire cela Devlynn !? Tu sais pourtant que ton père est quelqu'un d'important et qu'il travail avec des gens haut placés ! Et les voisins, tu y as pensé ? Quelle image allons-nous avoir à présent ? Que vont-ils penser ? Que notre fils indigne est devenu _pd_ ? Oh mon Dieu ! Quel déshonneur... J'espère pour toi que cela n'influencera pas sur le travail de ton père, Devlynn ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Ruiner la carrière qu'il a mit tant de temps à construire ?

- Je... Je voulais juste que vous soyez fier de moi... Murmurais-je la voix brisée par des sanglots contenus.

- Comment pourrions-nous être fiers de toi, Devlynn ? Qu'as-tu fais dans ta vie qui mérité notre fierté ? Tu n'es rien du tout... Tu n'es plus notre fils... Maintenant, sort d'ici ! Déclare-t-elle catégorique.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclare alors Heero de sa voix la plus froide en se levant. Nous nous en allons ! Duo... Tenshi, viens, ajoute-t-il à mon intention d'une voix incroyablement douce et chaleureuse contrastant avec la dureté de ses précédentes paroles.

Me prenant la main, il m'aida à me relever. Dans un état second, choqué et profondément blessé par la méchanceté de mes parents, je me laissais guider par Heero qui, me serrant contre lui, se tourna vers ma mère et mon frère et les toisant de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq, il déclara :

- C'est moi qui ais insisté pour que Duo reprenne contact avec vous, qu'il mette de côté ses ressentiments pour aller de l'avant, mais visiblement, c'était une grossière erreur. Comment pouvez-vous seulement le dénigrer de la sorte ? Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de la personne formidable qu'il est et ce, malgré les coups et les insultes que vous lui avez fait subir au quotidien durant dix-huit ans. Alors oui, nous allons partir et rassurez-vous, nous ne remettrons plus jamais les pieds dans cette demeure. Je ne vous laisserais pas le détruire plus que vous ne le faites déjà. Et n'essayez pas d'avoir des remords ou de chercher à le revoir, car ce jour là, c'est moi qui vous accueillerais avec la même gentillesse que vous avez fait preuve à son égard aujourd'hui.

- Serait-ce des menaces ? Demanda Solo en perdant son sourire suffisant.

- Prenez plutôt cela comme une mise en garde, répondis Heero en lui adressant un regard assassin.

- Je n'aime pas du tout vos manières, Monsieur Yuy ! S'emporta Solo en haussant le ton.

- Et moi je ne vous aime pas tout court, renchérit Heero sans se départir de son calme olympien. Comme cela, nous sommes quittes !

Et sans laisser à Solo le temps de répondre, il m'entraine à sa suite. Arrivés à la voiture, je m'apprête à monter côté passager, tel un automate lorsque j'entends Solo m'appeler, ayant visiblement retrouvé sa verve naturelle. Que me veut-il encore ?

- Dis, Devlynn... Tu l'as toujours ?

Je sursaute à cette question, ayant parfaitement saisis le sous-entendu et les larmes que j'avais réussi à retenir jusqu'à maintenant franchissent en torrent la barrière de mes yeux, inondant mes joues. Non... Pas ça... Pas devant Heero...

Ne s'étant pas aperçu de mon état et ne sachant pas ce que sa question impliquait, il demanda :

- Qu'est-il censé avoir gardé ?

Avec un grand sourire, Solo toise Heero, bombant le torse et répond, visiblement fier de l'effet produit par sa question :

- La boîte de pansement dont je lui avais fait cadeau à son premier Noël, pour cacher ses bleus...

A peine a-t-il achevé sa phrase que le poing d'Heero atterrit violemment sur sa mâchoire, le faisant reculer de quelques pas sous la puissance de l'impact. L'attrapant sans ménagement par le col de la chemise, il se pencha vers lui, de façon à ce que lui seul puisse entendre ce qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Omae o korosu...

Et sans plus de ménagement, il l'envoya valser avant de me rejoindre dans la voiture. Je restais silencieux tout le temps que dura le trajet pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôtel où Heero avait réservé une chambre. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement et sans interruption depuis l'intervention de Solo.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Heero me guida jusque dans notre chambre et me fit m'asseoir sur le lit avant de me retirer mes chaussures. Une fois fait, il m'embrassa sur le front en murmurant :

- Ne bouge pas... Je reviens...

Lorsqu'il revient de la salle de bain moins d'une minute plus tard, Heero me trouva recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le lit. Délicatement, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et passant une main dans mes cheveux, il déclare :

- Tiens, bois ça mon coeur, cela te fera du bien...

Je n'esquisse aucun mouvement, complètement amorphe et vidé de toute énergie. Heero n'insiste pas et soupirant longuement, il pose le verre sur la table de chevet avant de se lever. Je l'entends vaguement parler au téléphone, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressasser les paroles blessantes de mes parents, celles-ci revenant en boucle incessante dans mon esprit, me tuant à petit feu.

Plongé dans mes obscurs souvenirs, j'entends vaguement Heero s'agiter dans la pièce mais cela ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela. Je mourais de honte et d'humiliation de m'être fait ainsi jeté devant lui et ne voulais pas croiser son regard. Je me sens mal... Tellement mal...

Le lit s'affaisse près de moi et dans une nouvelle tentative d'approche pour me sortir de mon mutisme, Heero déclare doucement, usant de toute la patience dont il était capable :

- Mon ange... Mange un peu s'il te plait... Tu as à peine touché à ton petit déjeuner ce matin et tu n'as fait que grignoter à midi...

J'ai l'estomac noué, je ne peux rien avaler. L'idée même de manger quelque chose me donne la nausée. J'entends Heero soupirer, semblant comprendre qu'il n'arriverait à rien. L'instant suivant, je sens le lit s'affaisser dans mon dos. Heero vient de s'allonger et se colle contre moi, m'attirant dans ses bras, murmurant à mon oreille :

- Pardonne-moi mon ange...Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander cela... C'était une erreur... Je m'en veux tellement...

- Heerooo... Gémissais-je alors en me tournant vers lui.

Écartant les bras, il m'invite à venir m'y réfugier, ce que je fais en laissant enfin libre cours aux sanglots qui me brûlaient la gorge à force de les retenir. Je sentais bien qu'Heero avait mal et culpabilisait de me voir dans cet état. Avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable, il me serre dans ses bras, déposant des baisers papillons sur mon visage dans le but de me calmer alors que sa main caresse mon dos en un geste apaisant.

- J'ai... J'ai si mal... Heero...

- Je sais mon ange... Je sais... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te forcer à y aller... Mais cela me faisait tellement de peine de voir cette étincelle de tristesse au fond de tes yeux...

Je ne réponds rien, me blottissant toujours un peu plus dans les bras de mon amant, le visage enfoui dans sa chemise, je laisse libre court à ma douleur, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi enlacés, mais lorsque je relevais la tête, mes larmes s'étaient taries. Relevant la tête vers mon Heero, je plantais mon regard dans le sien et déclarais :

- Heero... Fait-moi l'amour...

Je le sentis sursauter sous moi, visiblement surpris par ma demande, avant de répondre gravement :

- Tu n'es pas en état, Duo...

- S'il te plait... Murmurais-je. Enflamme-moi... Fais-moi me sentir aimé...

Face à mon regard implorant, il finit par céder, semblant comprendre ce besoin qui est le mien. Avec la tendresse des premières fois, il s'empare de mes lèvres pour un doux baiser. Puis, me faisant rouler sous lui, il entreprit d'accéder à ma requête alors que je m'abandonnais pleinement entre ses bras.

---

Ca y est, c'est le grand jour... Dans moins d'une heure, je serais uni à Heero "pour le meilleur et pour le pire". Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons connu que le meilleur et bien que je sache pertinemment que la vie est ainsi faite de hauts et de bas, ce ne sera pas tous les jours facile, mais à deux, nous nous en sortirons. C'est auprès d'Heero que je souhaite passer le reste de la vie...

En attendant, je suis là, immobile face à l'allée silencieuse au bout de laquelle m'attend Heero. Il est là, droit et fier, tellement beau dans son costume noir qui lui sied à merveilles. Son regard pénétrant se pose sur moi et un sourire radieux étire ses lèvres. Mon coeur s'emballe et cogne violement dans ma poitrine alors qu'Odin me mène lentement jusqu'à l'autel.

La distance qui le sépare d'Heero s'amenuise irrémédiablement et je me sens pâlir sur le coup combiné du stress et de l'émotion. Derrière Heero, je vois Quatre et Trowa, nos témoins respectifs, qui m'observent avec une fierté non dissimulée. Même Trowa a abandonné son habituel visage inexpressif pur me gratifier d'un chaleureux sourire qui me va droit au coeur. Je reporte mon attention sur mon fiancé. Il paraît si serein, son visage reflétant une expression de confiance et de paix intérieure. Cependant, le connaissant mieux que quiconque, je sais que cela n'est qu'une façade, que tout comme moi, il est littéralement statufié et mort de peur. Mais c'est cette expression de confiance qu'il peut avoir durant n'importe quelle situation que j'aime chez lui et qui me fait me sentir en sécurité à ses côtés.

J'arrive à l'autel et Odin me presse le bras comme pour me donner du courage avant de s'éloigner, regagnant sa place au premier rang. Je déglutis bruyamment avant de gravir les trois marches qui me séparent de mon japonais. Le coeur battant, j'arrive à sa hauteur et lui adresse un sourire, quelque peu intimidé, qu'il me rend, éblouissant comme jamais.

J'ai honte à la dire, mais durant la cérémonie, je n'ai quasiment rien écouté aux paroles du prêtre, ayant l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je me marie avec Heero... C'est presque irréel...

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par Heero qui, d'un geste discret effleure doucement mes doigts, me ramenant à la réalité. Je lui adresse un petit sourire contrit et lui me sourit tendrement, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. C'est Dorothy, la petite fille adoptée depuis peu par Quatre et Trowa à qui a été confiée la tache d'amener les alliances. Sur la demande du prêtre, Heero s'empare du petit anneau en or blanc, et avec des gestes empli de douceur et d'émotions, il le fait glisser lentement le long de mon annulaire gauche. Je sens les larmes me piquer les yeux mais je me fais violence pour les retenir.

Puis, à mon tours, je saisis l'alliance et attrapant la main de mon amant, je la lui passe au doigt. Le sourire qui étire ses lèvres à ce moment me bouleverse au plus haut point et je peux également voir à quel point il est ému.

- Heero Odin Yuy, voulez-vous prendre Devlynn Orion Maxwell, ici présent, pour époux ?

- Oui, je le veux, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation, en m'adressant un sourire empli d'amour.

Se tournant face à moi, le prêtre demanda à nouveau :

- Devlynn Orion Maxwell, voulez-vous prendre Heero Odin Yuy, ici présent pour époux ?

D'une voix tremblante d'émotion, je réponds, fébrilement :

- Oui... Je le veux.

Le regard plongé dans celui de mon amant, hypnotisé par l'intensité de l'amour qu'il me portait et que je pouvais lire sans ses yeux orageux, je ne retiens plus mes larmes de bonheur qui roulent silencieusement sur mes joues.

- Je vous déclare mari et mari... Vous pouvez embrasser le marié, ajoute-t-il à l'intention d'Heero.

Mon amant officiellement mari, se tourne vers moi et un sourire comme je lui en ai jamais vu auparavant illumine son visage et ses yeux brillent étrangement. M'attirant tout contre lui, il murmure d'une voix brisée par les larmes qu'il a du mal à retenir :

- Je t'aime...

Puis, il s'empare de mes lèvres pour un baiser d'abord chaste qui, bien vite, se fait de plus en plus ardent et passionné. Passant ma main sur ma nuque pour approfondir notre échange, je réponds au baiser avec la même intensité alors que les applaudissements s'élèvent dans notre dos.

Durant le reste de la cérémonie, je suis sur un petit nuage et je ne lâche pas la main de mon mari. Celui-ci riait de me voir planer, mais n'en était pas moins bouleversé, même s'il ne le montrait pas, ou différemment.

Comme pour la première partie, la soirée se déroula à merveilles. Nous étions en comité restreint, seuls les amis les plus proches et la famille d'Heero avaient été conviés et cela suffisait amplement. Tout le monde avait ainsi pu faire connaissance et l'ambiance qui régnait était joviale et chaleureuse.

Pour notre lune de miel, Quatre nous à prêté les clefs de la villa qu'il possède au Maghreb ainsi que son jet privé qui nous y conduira dès demain matin. Que je l'aime mon meilleur ami ! D'ailleurs, il n'a pas cessé de me féliciter tout au long de la soirée, me répétant à quel point Heero et moi étions resplendissant et faisant les louanges de tout ce qui était organisation. Pour être honnête, c'est Heero qui s'est occupé de tout. Moi et la paperasse c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de grande histoire d'amour...

Tout au long de la soirée, tous les invités m'invitent à danser chacun leur tour, même Odin et Wufei, réitérant leurs vœux de bonheur. Mais lorsque vient le moment des slows, je m'échappe et rejoins mon mari qui discute tranquillement avec Quatre et Trowa, jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil dans ma direction. Sans un mot, le regard suppliant, je lui attrape la main et l'entraine à ma suite au centre de la piste.

Alors que retentissent les premières notes de la chanson "Unchained melody", Heero m'enlace tendrement et dépose ses lèvres sur mon front. Je lâche un soupire de bien être et ma tête trouve d'elle même le chemin du torse puissant de mon amant, contre lequel elle prend appui. Autour de nous le silence s'est fait, mais nous ne nous en préoccupons pas. Pour moi, plus rien ne compte. Mon univers s'est réduit aux bras de mon amour et à son coeur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine.

Au refrain, je m'écarte légèrement de lui et lui adressant un sourire empli d'amour, je plonge mon regard dans le bleu hypnotisant de ses yeux et lui chante les paroles, ne bougeant que les lèvres, n'adressant ses paroles qu'à lui. Je pourrais aussi très bien lui hurler mon amour mais c'est tellement plus fort déclaré avec douceur et subtilité. Heero ne me quitte pas des yeux, un tendre sourire étirant légèrement ses lèvres.

Puis, amenuisant la distance qui nous sépare encore, il s'empare de mes lèvres, d'abord avec retenue puis, petit à petit, le baiser se fait de plus en plus enflammé. Sa langue vient caresser les lèvres pour leur demander l'accès que je lui cède avec plaisir. Un frisson d'exaltation parcourt mon corps lorsque sa langue vient chercher la mienne pour l'entrainer dans un ballet sensuel qui nous laisse tous les deux pantelants. Ce n'est pas un duel, il n'y a ni vainqueur ni vaincu, juste le partage et l'échange de l'amour incommensurable qui nous lie l'un à l'autre.

Des slows vieux comme le monde mais indémodables comme "Still loving you", "Don't want to miss a thing", ou encore "Will always love you" enchainent à ce premier et Quatre tire un Trowa, visiblement retissant par la main pour nous rejoindre sur la piste. Quand à moi, je ne lâche pas mon japonais et nous enchaînons les slows, noyés dans notre bonheur.

Vers trois heures du matin, alors que la fête est à son apogée, je vois Heero s'approcher de Trowa et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Trowa hoche la tête positivement en signe d'acquiescement et satisfait, Heero me rejoint. Glissant ses lèvres dans mon cou, il m'enlace et déclare d'une voix étonnement rauque :

- J'ai terriblement envie de toi... Tout de suite, là maintenant...

Frémissant à ses mots soufflés avec sensualité et sous ses mains qui cherchaient un moyen de se faufiler sous ma chemise je demande, surpris :

- Mais... Et les invités ? Et la salle ?

- Trowa se charge de la salle... Quant aux invités, je pense que tous auront comprit qu'une jeune marié fou de désir pour le magnifique ange qu'est son mari se soit esquivé avant la fin de la soirée... Tu ne crois pas ?

A ces mots, je m'empourpre violemment et faisant fi de la gêne qui était la mienne, Heero me prend par la main et m'entraîne à sa suite.

Une heure plus tard à peine, je suis allongé, nu, sur le lit de la suite princière que mon homme à réservée pour la nuit. Agenouillé un pied du lit, Heero ne me quitte pas du regard. Un regard empli de convoitise et de fierté. Répondant au désir que je lis dans ses yeux, j'écarte les jambes, les joues en feu, l'invitant à venir me faire sien et assouvir la passion qui nous consume tout deux. Pour notre première fois en tant que maris et non plus simplement amants, il me fait l'amour, comme pour notre toute première fois. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais comblés.

---

_"Commencer cette lettre par "Cher Devlynn" serait vraiment hypocrite et mal venu, ne crois-tu pas ? _

_Je devine sans peine la surprise qui doit-être la tienne alors que tu lis ses mots (si tant est que tu les lis), tout en sachant qui en est l'auteur. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas supposé t'écrire et encore moins me soucier de ta misérable et pitoyable existence. Et pourtant..._

_Je ne m'encombrerais pas de détails inutiles et irais droit au but. Ne vas pas croire que je me repentis des mes actions passées, cela serait te mettre de fausses idées dans ta petite tête de linotte. Je t'ai toujours exécré et t'exècre toujours autant et ce sentiment s'est renforcé depuis ta dernière visite. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu reviennes ce jour là, après toutes ces années sans voir ta sale gueule ? Notre vie était parfaite sans toi, jusqu'à ce que tu réapparaisses dans celle-ci pour nous présenter cet homme... Es-tu le Diable réincarné ? Quel sortilège as-tu donc usé sur nous pour que le malheur s'abatte ainsi sur notre famille ? Depuis cette fameuse visite, notre bonheur s'est lentement mais surement amenuisé._

_Oh, j'ai quand même eut le temps de me marier moi aussi, une très belle femme nommée Marimeya. Nous sommes restés ensemble deux ans jusqu'à ce qu'elle me quitte lorsque nous avons découvert que j'étais stérile. Son désir d'avoir un enfant était visiblement plus fort et plus grand que notre amour..._

_N'est-ce pas le comble de l'ironie ? Moi, hétéro accompli et la plus grande fierté de mes parents, ne peux leur donner les petits enfants qu'ils méritent tant alors que toi, moins que rien et petite pédale que tu es, tu as à présent ta propre famille. Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je lis cette presse que tu sembles haïr plus que tout... Par contre, celle-ci semble t'apprécier de plus en plus. Il faut dire que ta carrière a encore prit une ampleur phénoménale. Je ne peux plus sortir dans la rue sans voir ta sale tronche de pd affichée en format géant sur tous les panneaux publicitaires de la ville._

_Quelle dérision, le misérable petit looser, la tâche de la famille, devenue de notoriété mondiale... _

_Tu n'es sans doute pas sans savoir que père à fait l'objet d'une enquête du Ministère. Toutes les affaires frauduleuses dans lesquelles il trempait ont finit par lui retomber dessus. Ca en est fini de lui. Oh ! Comme tu as du jubiler lorsque le verdict est tombé... S'il a échappé de peu à la prison grâce, encore une fois, à l'influence de son avocat, il n'en a pas moins tout perdu ce qu'il avait mi tant d'années à bâtir. Lui qui tenait tant à sa réputation, allant même jusqu'à te renier pour cela lorsque t'es devenu pd, s'est finalement retrouvé prit à son propre piège._

_Tout aurait été trop beau si cela s'était arrêté là. Mais non... C'est mère qui a ensuite été touchée par ta malédiction. Ton surnom de "Shinigami" que t'ont donné les médias te va à merveilles... Après la chute de père, elle à commencé à perdre la raison, voyant sa petite Evelyn partout et à présent, elle lui parle à longueur de temps, s'inventant la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si tu n'étais pas né garçon... Et oui, tu ne le savais pas, mais ton prénom n'est rien d'autre que le prénom masculinisé de la fille que tu aurais dû être..._

_Et moi, diras-tu, que suis-je devenu dans l'histoire ? En procédure de divorce, je suis néanmoins parvenu à limiter la casse pour ce qui est de ma carrière professionnelle, mais adieu le rêve d'atteindre le sommet que père me faisait miroiter. Elle est belle la réussite tien... Qui aurait cru que cela finirait ainsi ?_

_Finalement, les rôles sont inversés... Le premier est devenu dernier... Quand on regarde bien, moi qui ai toujours eus tout ce que je désirais, j'ai fini par perdre les choses qui m'importaient le plus, ces choses qui ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui..._

_Et toi, Devlynn ? Qu'as-tu fais de ta vie ? Qu'as-tu construit qui en vaille la peine ? A quoi se résume ta misérable existence ? Es-tu fier d'avoir détruit ta famille ? Profite de ta notoriété, Devlynn, car celle-ci ne durera pas ! Quelqu'un comme toi ne peux survivre dans la cours des grands. Retourne d'où tu viens Devlynn, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même si la gloire signifie être en haut, ont finit toujours par retomber et plus tu seras haut, plus la chute sera dure... Tu n'es rien Devlynn, met-toi ça dans le crâne ! Tu finiras par tomber de ton piédestal un jour, et crois moi, ce jour là, je serais au premier rang pour assister à ta chute ! Et personne ne sera là pour te rattraper ni t'aider à te relever._

_Profite de ton bonheur, il ne sera pas éternel. Ton mari si parfait finira par se lasser de toi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps... D'ailleurs, par quel miracle s'est-il entiché d'une personne aussi insipide que toi ?_

_Je t'ai toujours haïs Devlynn. J'ai toujours haïs ce que tu représentais, ta personnalité, ta façon d'être. Tout ! Tout de toi me répugne et ton image me donne envie de vomir. Je te hais de la plus infime cellule de mon être au plus profond de mon âme, Devlynn Yuy..."_

- Tadaima !

Relevant la tête de ma lecture, je souris en entendant Heero rentrer et celui-ci s'élargit d'avantage lorsqu'il s'approche de moi et me relève la tête pour s'emparer de mes lèvres en un geste emprunt de douceur :

- Okaeri, mon amour.

Après un tendre baiser, Heero demande, avisant la lettre que je tiens dans la main :

- Que lis-tu, mon ange ?

- Rien, une mauvaise adresse.

Et froissant la lettre, je la laissais tomber, l'oubliant avant même qu'elle n'atteigne le sol, alors que passant un bras autour du cou de mon mari, je l'attire vers moi pour un baiser plus prononcé. Sans se faire prier, sa langue vient chercher la mienne et alors qu'elles entament un ballet sensuel et érotique, Heero s'écarte de moi, intrigué :

- Il dormait ?

- Oui, il n'a pas dormi ce matin, il avait un peu de fièvre...

- Il va être intenable ce soir, soupire-t-il, fatigué après une journée de travail.

- Je sais. Je l'emmène chez le pédiatre demain matin.

Volant un furtif baiser à Heero, je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre, suivis par Heero qui s'arrête à l'entrée alors que je poursuis pour aller chercher notre fils. Le prenant dans mes bras, je tente de calmer ses pleurs, lui parlant d'une voix douce sous le regard de mon mari qui nous observe avec une fierté non dissimulée.

- Sk'i des', déclare-t-il en captant mon regard.

- Je t'aime, déclarais-je à mon tour, le regard pétillant.

Portant Keita dans les bras, je sors de la pièce et me retenant par la taille, Heero m'embrasse dans le cou et murmure à mon oreille :

- Vas t'asseoir, je t'apporte son biberon.

- Merci, tu es un amour.

En mari obéissant, je fais ce qu'il m'a dit et vais m'installer dans le canapé.

Avec Heero, nous entamons notre quatrième année de mariage, et l'année précédente, malgré mon hésitation, j'ai émis à Heero le souhait d'avoir un enfant. A ma plus grande joie, Heero avait le même souhait. Après un combat acharné, avec l'aide de Quatre et Trowa, nous avons finalement pu adopter Keita, alors seulement âgé de quelques jours. Si Heero ne peut se permettre d'être absent trop souvent au travail à cause de son statut de PDG, pour ma part, j'ai mi de côté ma carrière de mannequin pour me consacrer à notre fils.

Et je ne le regrette pas... Voir cette étincelle qui illumine le regard de mon mari chaque jour que Dieu fait me convint d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Tu te trompes Solo, je ne suis ni la réincarnation du Diable ni quelques autres démons vengeurs que tu sembles croire. J'ai seulement rencontré un ange...

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Coucou !

J'espère que cet os vous aura plus et qu'il vous fera patienter jusqu'à la publication de la suite de Danse avec lui, dont le chapitre 18 est en cours d'écriture. Et oui, je viens enfin de le commencer =) Par contre, je tiens à préciser que je ne sais absolument pas quand il sera posté (pour pas changer lol)

A vrai dire, j'ai commencé le chapitre sans même savoir ce qu'il va s'y dérouler ^_^"

Sinon, pour ce qui est des nouveautés, et bien, le chapitre 05 de Silent Scream à été posté sur notre blog _Shinilys_ et parallèlement à Danse avec lui (qui reste cependant une priorité), j'ai commencé le chapitre 09 ce matin.

Le chapitre 11 de Beyond the invisible est également en cours d'écriture, repris par **Lybertys**.

Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit ou pas alors je le refais, mais le second chapitre de Behind the Hell's door, en collaboration avec **Gayana**, à été posté sur son compte FictionPress dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil. C'est donc à **Gayana** que revient à présent la charge d'écrire le chapitre 03 que j'attends avec impatience lol

En parlant de profil, j'ai effectué quelques modifications sur celui-ci. Vous pouvez à présent accéder aux histoires originales en cliquant sur le titre de celles-ci. Le lien vous y conduira directement ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ? ^_^

Et pour les lecteurs/trices de Coeur de Crystale, le lien vers le fanart réalisé par **Ariesnomu** est à présent réactualisé et vous pourrez contempler la merveille en cliquant sur le lien si le cœur vous en dit ^_^

Avec **Lybertys**, nous sommes en train de créer un site sur lequel nous posterons nos histoires en commun, et dont je vous communiquerais le lien sur mon profil lorsque celui-ci sera en ligne ! Cela changera d'over-blog qui, pour être honnête, commence à nous gaver un peu (enfin surtout **Lybertys** car c'est elle qui galère pour poster les chapitres lol moi je me contente de les écrire et d'admirer le résultat ^^)

Bon et bien, je crois avoir fait le tour de l'actualité.

Sur ce, je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir lu cet os, en espérant qu'il vous aura plus ^^ Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir (surtout que j'en ai vraiment bavé (surtout pour la lettre de Solo qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre) =)

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi et à très bientôt.

Kisu

- shini -


End file.
